Caballero del pasado
by Shio Zhang
Summary: ¿Quién era ese hombre que, plantado frente a él con su reluciente armadura, le decía que venía a rescatarle? ¿Sería verdad que lo había invocado desde el pasado?
1. Un viaje tormentoso

**Caballero del Pasado**

¿Quién era ese hombre que, plantado frente a él con su reluciente armadura, le decía que venía a rescatarle? ¿Sería verdad que lo había invocado desde el pasado?

…..

Capítulo 1: **un viaje tormentoso**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gales, 1256

El joven duque caminaba preocupado por las almenas de su castillo, el rey estaba acusándolo de traición, pero ¿por qué? ¿En qué lo había traicionado? La situación era de lo más extraña, pues si se presentaba ante el rey estaría admitiendo que había alguna traición en su contra y si no lo hacía, aquello representaba en sí mismo un acto de traición ¿Qué hacer?

Bajó al patio central y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la capilla mirando uno de los ángeles pintados a mano en el vidrio del costado de la puerta, era hermoso, delicado, con unos ojos color lila que le revolvían el alma, claro que eso jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, su madre y su "futura" esposa parecían odiar esa imagen, pero no podían hacer nada en su contra porque había sido un regalo de un hombre santo.

Suspiró y empujó la puerta, su madre no era para nada una mujer devota, y sospechaba que su prometida tampoco lo era, jamás iban a orar a la capilla, aunque esperaba que lo hicieran en la soledad de sus alcobas, no comprendía cómo había sido que lo habían mandado a estudiar en un convento agustino si nada que tuviera que ver con Dios tenía cabida en su casa.

Se sentó en una banca frente al altar y dirigió su mirada hacia el Cristo colgado en la cruz, que le dirigió su mirada triste y agónica.

-Señor, os lo suplico, no dejéis que vuestro servidor caiga en manos de traidores, no dejéis que mi alma se pierda – se cubrió el rostro con las manos enguantadas – no dejéis que me vea defraudado.

Escuchó pasos y se volvió preocupado, alguien venía corriendo mientras lloraba suplicando su auxilio.

\- ¿Quién sois? – le dijo y una neblina densa lo rodeó…

Duo estaba furioso sentado en la parte de atrás del vehículo. ¿No se suponía que este era un viaje de placer? Maldito el novio que se había buscado, ¿no pudo haberse encontrado alguien que no tuviera compromisos? Claro, el hombre era un excelente médico, pero había pasado tanto tiempo imbuido en su trabajo que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había sido abandonado por su esposa y con una hija a la que criar.

Ciertamente él siempre había tenido una buena llegada con los niños, sus alumnos lo adoraban e incluso muchos de ellos lloraban cuando empezaban las vacaciones, pero aquella niña era odiosa en grado sumo, por muchos esfuerzos que él hiciera por conquistarla.

Y lo peor era que el padre la consentía y se creía a pies juntillas lo que la mocosa le decía, ella mentía descaradamente que él la maltrataba y le lloriqueaba, y él terminaba como el malo de la película, como villano y su novio se enojaba.

Pero más le enfurecía que el idiota estuviera ahora cobrándole no sólo su parte del viaje, sino también la mitad de la parte de su hija, aduciendo que él tenía una pequeña fortuna, que nada le costaba gastar en la niña que algún día sería su hija, pero él se preguntaba si realmente sería así algún día.

Ciertamente, había esperado una propuesta de matrimonio aquel día cuando lo invitó a aquel restaurante tan caro, pero sólo le había pedido que fuera estas vacaciones con él a Inglaterra, quizás estuvo contento en su momento, pero había arruinado todo cuando le dijo que su hija iba con ellos.

Suspiró cansado mirando el mapa y la campiña, era un idiota que se dejaba arrastrar por una ilusión, intentó crear una burbuja a su alrededor sobre este "romance", pero a ratos sentía que esto era completamente unilateral de su parte.

\- Papá, dile a ese que no maltrate mis maletas nuevas – dijo la niña desde adelante.

"Ese" se dijo el trenzado furioso, guardando su temperamento quizás por enésima vez en ese viaje, siempre, desde que Traize se la presentó, lo había tratado con ese desprecio, jamás le llamaba por su nombre.

\- Duo, quédate tranquilo allí atrás – le dijo el hombre en tono molesto.

Y este se mordió la respuesta, no quería arruinar sus posibilidades de matrimonio.

\- En la siguiente entrada está el camino a la capilla que quieres visitar – le replicó en cambio con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir, tratando de no dirigirle una mirada de odio a la mocosa que le hacía muecas burlonas por el espejo.

El vehículo torció a su derecha y se dirigieron por el camino de tierra hacia una capilla que alguna vez le perteneciera a un castillo.

La niña se agarró de la mano de su padre y ambos dejaron atrás al trenzado, como quien se olvida de un pobre sirviente.

Duo tomó aire, no debía dejarse amedrentar así, pero a veces se preguntaba si no debía hacer lo mismo que la anterior esposa de Traize, quizás no fuera tanta la culpa del trabajo, como este le había dicho, sino por la manera en que se comportaba con la chiquilla esa, porque Marimeia podía ser un auténtico karma en la vida de cualquier mujer o doncel que se acercara a su padre. ¿Sufriría del mal de Electra? Era una posibilidad, pero ello necesitaba tratamiento de un psicólogo y de seguro el padre pondría el grito en el cielo si tan solo se lo sugería.

Iba tan pensativo que no se fijó que la niña se había separado del padre y que estaba de pie junto a una tumba, con la mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa burlona.

\- Nosotros sabemos tu secreto – le dijo ella.

\- No te entiendo – le dijo confundido.

\- Mi papá dijo que tú esperabas una propuesta de matrimonio cuando te ofreció el viaje – le dijo riéndose – y sé que esperabas un anillo de compromiso cuando viste la nota del joyero – añadió con la misma burla – pero no era para eso – le mostró su muñeca – me regaló esta linda pulsera.

Duo apretó los labios, ¿el maldito lo había hecho pagar una pulsera que costaba la mitad de su sueldo como maestro para una niña caprichosa que ni siquiera se merecía un regalo así?

\- Tú nunca te vas a casar con mi papá – prosiguió ella – no eres rival para mí, como tampoco lo fue mi madre – le dijo burlona y trató de correr al ver que se enojaba, pero tropezó con una tumba y se cayó – ¡Papá, él me golpeó! – le dijo a Traize al ver que venía hacia ellos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una niña indefensa? – le dijo el hombre furioso – no sabes tratar a los niños ¿y te dices maestro? – le espetó.

Duo no fue capaz de responderle, estaba dolido y furioso, jamás preguntaba por su versión de los hechos, nunca le dejaba justificarse, nunca su opinión contaba ¿en serio quería a este hombre por esposo? Pero antes que tuviera una respuesta en sus labios, se vio solo en el cementerio, el hombre había tomado a su hija y se había largado.

Duo se dejó caer de rodillas en la tumba, del vehículo había sacado sólo su chaqueta. Se palpó los bolsillos y encontró sus documentos, pero entre ellos no estaban sus tarjetas de crédito, ¿en qué momento Marimeia las había tomado? Porque solo ella pudo haber tenido acceso a sacarlas. Suspiró, al menos sabía que no podría hacer uso de ellas porque se activaban con sus huellas digitales. Pero tampoco tenía efectivo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la capilla ¿qué hacía? Si mal no recordaba, habían viajado hasta este pueblito casi dos horas en vehículo, así que no pensar en volver a pie. Tampoco podía buscar alojamiento ¿con qué pagaba? No podía poner una denuncia por robo si quería que Traize le pidiera matrimonio…

¿Por qué era tan idiota? Nunca podía escoger el hombre correcto, primero había escogido a Solo y este había resultado ser un drogadicto que sólo buscaba quién le diera dinero para pagar sus drogas, y que cuando quiso ayudarlo a salir de ese mundo, lo golpeó dejándolo casi muerto, le robó todo lo que pudo y después huyó. Si no hubiese sido por su hermana Noim, quizás hubiese muerto. Luego había sido "Odin", que nunca le supo el nombre real, que era un embaucador estafador, que era buscado en cinco estados por diversos delitos económicos y fraudes al fisco que lo tendrían preso por al menos quince años. Y luego había sido…

Y comenzó a llorar desalentado, había pasado por tantos agravios desde que comenzó a buscar pareja, quería un esposo, no un lastre, quería alguien a quien querer y que lo quisiera ¿era mucho pedir?

Levantó la mirada triste hacia el Cristo colgado en la cruz, que le dirigió su mirada triste y agónica.

\- Sé que no he sido un buen cristiano, Señor, pero te lo ruego, ayúdame a encontrar una respuesta y una salida a todo esto – le dijo mientras las lágrimas caían como riachuelos por su rostro.

De repente, sintió un ruido violento venir desde la puerta de la capilla y una jauría de perros furiosos entró a tropel y se abalanzó sobre él gruñendo y mostrando sus enormes colmillos de forma amenazadora mientras una densa neblina se adentraba en el lugar. Aterrorizado, se puso en pie y echó a correr pidiendo auxilio, sin dase cuenta que en el lugar había ocurrido un cambio.

\- ¿Quién sois? – volvió a insistir ante aquella extraña criatura que corría hacia él mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su espada. Entonces vio los perros salvajes y se dispuso a defenderla con su espada, pero la niebla los cubrió, así que envolvió a la muchacha con su capa y rogó porque su armadura fuera capaz de protegerlos del ataque de los colmillos.

Un ruido violento seguido por un fuerte remezón pareció ahuyentar a los animales, pero una densa nube de polvo los hizo toser a ambos.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – le dijo a la persona entre sus brazos y se le fue el aire cuando le vio la cara ¡Era el ángel del vitral!

\- Si, gracias – le dijo con una voz masculina pero llorosa – por ahora.

\- ¿Sois varón? – dijo asombrado y molesto.

\- Entre sí y no – suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta – soy un doncel.

El hombre lo miró preocupado, había escuchado que existían, pero jamás había esperado toparse con uno de ellos en su propio castillo, puesto que ellos eran educados para estar en la corte de los grandes reyes… ¿Sería ese el motivo por el cual lo acusaban de traidor? ¿En sus tierras había oculto uno de ellos?

\- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarlo en su oración – dijo volviendo a sentarse en un destartalado banco – ni siquiera sabía que había alguien más aquí.

El hombre de la armadura miraba todo a su alrededor asombrado ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Su capilla, apenas unos momentos antes estaba en perfectas condiciones y ahora todo estaba casi en ruinas.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – le dijo.

\- Esta capilla, por lo que leí, tiene como mil años – le dijo el trenzado y finalmente fijó su mirada en el hombre que lo había protegido – Perdón, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Dúo Maxwell.

\- Heero Yuy – le dijo mirando su mano extendida y la tomó llevándosela a los labios – os parecéis mucho al ángel del vitral – le mostró el vidrio ahora cubierto de polvo.

\- Gracias – le dijo sonrojándose mientras recobraba su mano, le parecía un poco cursi que le dijera que se parecía a un ángel, pero jamás nadie le había hecho un piropo así.

\- ¿Decis que la capilla tiene mil años? – le dijo volteado su mirada hacia él y el trenzado notó que sus ojos eran azules, no negros como había pensado inicialmente. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel bronceada, la barba un tanto crecida pero pulcramente peinada, de nariz delgada y pómulos marcados. Era alto, tal vez midiera un metro ochenta o más, de complexión atlética y anchos hombros, de brazos y piernas largas y fuertes – pero si fue construida en el año 1015 de nuestro Señor.

Y Duo, que miraba embobado la belleza del hombre, se percató de la manera extraña que hablaba, si bien los británicos hablaban un lenguaje similar al suyo, también era diferente, pero Heero hablaba de una manera antigua.

\- Bueno, entonces es verdad – le sonrió – estamos en 2017 después de todo.

\- No le veo la gracia a vuestra broma, señora – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- No soy señora, soy doncel y recibo el trato de varón – le replicó molesto.

\- Pues lo siento, sir – le replicó, pero se notaba que no lo sentía – pero parecéis una dama en apuros.

Y Duo tuvo que admitir que era cierto, abandonado y perseguido por perros salvajes ¿Qué otra desgracia le iba a pasar esta noche? ¿Dormir en una capilla abandonada? Y sin pensarlo siquiera, volvió a ponerse a llorar.

\- ¿Qué os sucede? – le dijo agachándose a su lado haciendo ruido con la armadura.

\- Fui abandonado por el que esperaba fuese mi marido y su hija – le dijo finalmente – no tengo dónde quedarme ni dinero para buscar un hospedaje, me persiguieron esos perros salvajes y no tengo cómo regresar a mi casa.

\- Si queréis, puedo ofreceros mi auxilio, sir – le presentó su espada – pero no lloréis, dicen que los ángeles no deben llorar o atraerán desgracias – le acarició el rostro con la mano enguantada.

\- No soy un ángel – le dijo sonrojándose de nuevo ante su contacto – y se lo agradezco, pero sería sólo una molestia para usted…

\- Si un caballero siente que la presencia de un doncel es una molestia, debería atarse una piedra de molino al cuello y lanzarse a lo más profundo del Támesis – le aseguró.

\- Gracias, sí que sabe levantarle la moral a alguien – sonrió.

\- Las sonrisas le hacen más favor a vuestro rostro que las lágrimas – le aseguró – y yo no suelo mentir, sir.

\- Se está haciendo de noche – le dijo tratando de desviarle el tema.

\- No estáis acostumbrado a que os digan la verdad, sir – le aseguró – no os habéis encontrado con el hombre correcto – le tomó la mano y la puso en su brazo – vestís de una forma extraña, aunque sois muy hermoso.

\- ¿Eh? – le dijo asombrado y se miró las ropas. Vestía un sencillo pantalón de pana, una polera de manga larga y la chaqueta de gamuza café – no creo.

Heero se detuvo asombrado al ver todo lo que había pasado fuera de la capilla ¡Su castillo estaba en ruinas! ¿Habría sido tomado por asalto? No, parecía que estaba así a causa del paso de los siglos. Caminó un poco más, soltando a Duo, y se quedó de una pieza ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

\- ¿Le pasa algo? – le dijo el trenzado preocupado.

\- Realmente han pasado mil años – murmuró y lo siguió rumbo al cementerio, deteniéndose junto a una estatua – ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Duo lo miraba extrañado, la estatua y el hombre eran idénticos, así que se acercó un poco más y miró el nombre a los pies de aquella "Heero Yuy, Duque de Ambrosia, Conde de Meridian, Señor de Benice, nacido el 1230 y fallecido el 1256 por causas desconocidas".

\- La familia se quedó sin descendencia – dijo el caballero – sin hijos que heredaran, todo se volvió propiedad del rey, un rey que ni siquiera se merecía el título de tal, al que sólo le interesaba el poder y no el bien de su gente. Y como no le interesaba, dejó que la fortuna de mi familia se perdiera, los títulos y las propiedades se añejaran y cayeran en el olvido – volvió su mirada llena de tristeza y amargura hacia el trenzado – estoy tan desamparado como vos, sir.

Duo movió la cabeza sin comprender sus palabras.

\- Este hombre era yo – le mostró la estatua – pero ya no, he sido tomado de mi tiempo y enviado a serviros, así que vos decidiréis mi futuro.

Duo lo miró, el hombre debía de estar desvariando, ¿cómo iba a ser un hombre que había vivido ocho siglos atrás? Claro que era igualito, pero ello sólo podía ser una coincidencia, seguramente le había pasado algo y se creía a pies juntillas que era el personaje que estaba representando.

"Mal rayo me parta, nunca puedo encontrar un hombre que esté verdaderamente en sus cabales, por muy dulce y amable que este sea" pensó, pero no tenía corazón para dejarlo abandonado, parecía tan extraviado como él, así que le tendió la mano y se decidió a ayudarlo, después de todo ¿qué daño le podría hacer ayudarlo? Al menos con él estaría seguro.

\- De acuerdo, le ayudaré, pero no tengo dinero…

\- Esto tal vez os sirva, sir – le dijo entregándole una bolsa.

Duo sacó una moneda y la observó un momento, ese dinero era muy antiguo, pero muy bien tratado, si era original, debía tener una fortuna en aquella bolsa.

\- Venga, vamos a buscar donde nos cambien este dinero – le dijo tomándose de su mano.

Heero suspiró mirando una última vez la que parecía ser su propia tumba y se dejó guiar por el trenzado de hablar extraño.

El anticuario del pueblo miraba con ojo clínico cada moneda que Duo le había entregado, este lo miraba preocupado, como esperando que le dijera que eran falsas, pero el hombre había mirado a Heero y se había puesto a revisar su armadura.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo finalmente, cansado del silencio del hombre.

\- ¿Quién forjo su armadura? – dijo el hombre mayor mirando a Heero.

\- Ambrose Longstrain – le dijo – la forjó antes que los enviaran a las cruzadas.

\- Esa armadura vale toda una fortuna – dijo el hombre – algo así como un millón de libras esterlinas, por lo bajo – le informó a Duo – o tal vez mucho más, si tiene la marca del herrero.

\- Por supuesto que la tiene – le dijo Heero molesto, descolgando su capa mostró la marca del herrero en su hombro – yo casi nunca miento.

\- ¿Y las armas son del mismo herrero?

\- Sí.

Duo lo miró asombrado, ahora recordaba al famoso herrero, decían que había sido el forjador de las espadas mejor templadas de Europa, que podían rivalizar fácilmente con las afiladas espadas toledanas.

\- Les puedo cambiar unas cuantas monedas, pero para lo demás, tendría que buscarles un comprador, aunque creo que había muchos interesados – dijo pensativo – incluso para la capa.

\- Fue un regalo traído de oriente, creo que es seda de Siam o algo así – le aseguró el castaño.

\- Vamos, antes que lo termine comprando a usted – le dijo el trenzado molesto.

\- Ah, pero yo valgo mucho más que estas cosas – le replicó divertido – pero me vendería a vos, sir, por unos cuantos besos vuestros.

\- ¡Heero! – le reclamó sonrojándose violentamente, pero este se reía en silencio.

Caminaron por la calle y Heero lo detuvo bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué es ese animal que viene a toda velocidad?

\- ¿Animal? – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia donde Heero señalaba y sonrió divertido – es un vehículo.

\- ¿Y los caballos? ¿Cómo es que se mueve?

\- Difícil de explicar – le dijo – no sé mucho de la mecánica que los hace funcionar, sólo soy maestro de primaria.

\- Mm, seguro hay muchas otras cosas que no me podréis explicar, como el por qué nos miran como si fuésemos de otro mundo.

\- Es tu forma de vestir – le dijo finalmente – tu armadura es la que llama la atención.

\- ¿Debería vestir como vos? ¿No son ropajes propios de vuestra estirpe?

"Este tipo está loco" se recordó rodando los ojos "cree que pertenece al siglo XIII, por eso dice esas estupideces", trató de controlarse.

\- Aquí ya no se hacen estas diferencias, las ropas son para quien pueda pagarlas, no importa si eres hombre, mujer o doncel – le explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Entonces, deberéis enseñarme a vestir – le dijo.

Duo suspiró molesto, realmente se preguntaba cuándo iba a dejar de encontrarse con tipos tan raros en su vida. Miró a su alrededor y vio un hostal que ofrecía, fuera de la habitación con baño privado, el desayuno.

\- Allí nos podemos alojar – le dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y cruzaron la calle.

Duo miró molesto a Heero, este actuaba delante de la tendedera como si fuera su marido, tomaba las decisiones, pero siempre se volteaba hacia él para consultar si estaba de acuerdo.

\- Maldito – gruñó para sí – me cede la última palabra para no quedar por el mandón que auténticamente es.

\- Ángel – y él le replicó con una mirada torva que no hizo más que hacerlo sonreír – Sally nos dice que sólo le queda una habitación doble con baño privado ¿te parece bien? Duo es quien ve las finanzas, soy un asco cuidando el dinero – le sonrió a la mujer como disculpando el hecho que fuera él quien llevase el dinero.

\- Un buen hombre si confía en su pareja para que le lleve las finanzas – le dijo ella sonriendo – no muchos hombres lo hacen ¿No sabes si tiene un hermano mayor?

\- No lo creo – suspiró – ¿Cuánto nos saldría estar aquí una semana? – Sally le dio la cifra, era bastante menos de lo que pensaba – ok, nos quedamos.

\- ¿Nos muestra nuestra habitación? – intervino Heero tomando a Duo del brazo poniendo su mano en su codo. Este estaba seguro que sabía que le disgustaba el gesto, pero ni modo de rechazarlo, sería armar un escándalo por tan poco. Además, podía ver en las mujeres del lugar la envidia pintada claramente en sus ojos.

"Alguna vez que sea envidiado por algo, aunque sea por el hombre que te acompaña", le dijo una vocecita desde dentro de su cabeza y tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Heero miraba todo asombrado, se había quitado la armadura con ayuda de Duo y éste le había indicado como usar el baño, pero ¿qué era eso de tomar una ducha? ¿De dónde venía el agua que había visto que Duo sacaba de lo que llamó lavabo?

\- Creo que deseo despertar de esta pesadilla – se dijo mirándose al espejo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le dijo Duo entrado de nuevo en el baño – si quieres, en vez de una ducha, puedes tomar un baño de tina – de repente Duo recordó que Heero era, no, pretendía ser, un hombre del siglo XIII, por lo que no sabía cómo se usaban las llaves de agua ni el inodoro. Suspiró y abrió las llaves del agua caliente – así funciona – le dijo volviéndose hacia él y vio como sus ojos brillaban maravillados mientras metía la mano bajo el chorro – cuidado, te puedes quemar.

\- Et hoc videtur magicae – murmuró en voz baja.

\- No es magia, es sólo agua que pasa por una cañería y se calienta en una máquina – le explicó.

\- ¿Qué es una cañería? ¿Cómo pasa el agua por ella?

\- ¿Ves este tubo de metal? – él asintió – eso es una cañería, el agua es impulsada por una máquina dentro de él y corre cuando abrimos el grifo – le mostró – el que tiene el color azul es de agua fría y el que tiene el rojo, es el de agua caliente.

\- ¿Sabéis? Me estáis tratando como si fuese idiota – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero no es que lo sea, vuestro mundo es muy diferente al mío – señaló los artefactos – dentro de la casa no había más agua de la que traíamos en cubetas y solo se usaba para cocinar.

\- ¿Acaso no se bañaban? – le dijo sorprendido.

\- Era cansador extraer agua suficiente para llenar una tina – le dijo tocando el artefacto – mucho más calentarla. Además, muchos dicen que si uno hace uso de mucha agua caliente, le pueden entrar los demonios en la piel.

\- Patrañas – dijo el trenzado – no se te puede meter algo en la piel con el agua caliente, esta los mata – le dijo y vio que Heero se quitaba la camisa – oye, no te desvistas delante de mí.

\- Dijisteis que aquí no había diferencias entre mujeres, hombres y donceles – le dijo fingiendo inocencia – así que ¿cuál es el problema que me veáis desnudo? No tengo nada que otro hombre no tenga.

\- Eres insoportable – le dijo dejándolo solo en el baño mientras el otro se reía en voz baja.

Se sentó en la cama mirando el pijama que Sally le había conseguido, era bastante sencillo y de algodón, seguramente no era para levantar pasiones precisamente. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba en despertar pasiones?

"Porque el hombre que está desnudo y bañándose en el baño, está más bueno que el pan", le dijo la misma vocecita interior que antes lo llevara a ver con curiosidad la armadura que estaba sobre el escritorio "porque el puro ver su pecho musculoso te despertó los instintos como nunca lo hizo el idiota que te abandonó".

\- No, no puedo enamorarme de él – se dijo moviendo la cabeza – ¡no puedo!

Heero suspiró de placer al meterse al agua, vaya que era una delicia bañarse en agua caliente ¿se sentirían así todas las personas? Aunque habría sido una delicia mejor si Duo hubiese querido meterse con él.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, preguntándose qué habría sido de los suyos ¿lo habría encontrado culpable el rey si no hubiese desaparecido? Seguramente sí, mucho había oído murmurar que el rey era cualquier cosa, menos justo. Y cómo no iba a estar asustado, cuando no era más que un usurpador que había mandado matar a sus sobrinos para quedarse con el trono, y había otros que tenían más derecho a llevar la corona.

Suspiró cancinamente, no sacaba nada con pensar en el pasado, seguramente no siquiera podría regresar al pasado, menos si no sabía por qué estaba allí. Pero si sabía que el doncel que estaba en el dormitorio era la causa, aunque tenía la convicción de que no le creía que venia del pasado.

\- Siempre hay maneras de probar que soy quien digo ser – dijo enderezándose en la tina para salir de ella. Tomó la tela ¿toalla? Así la llamó el trenzado, era muy esponjosa, y la pasó por la piel secando su cuerpo. Envolvió sus caderas en ellas y salió hacia la habitación.

Duo dormía en una de las camas y, junto a las almohadas de la otra, había unas extrañas ropas. Las tomó intrigado y trató de ponérsela. La camisa no era nada de complicada, pero la otra prenda ¿cómo se usaba? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Duo, pero se abstuvo de despertarlo, debía empezar a descubrir las cosas por si mismo, el doncel no volvería a tratarlo como idiota.

\- Si esto es una camisa, lo otro será para la parte de abajo del cuerpo – dijo en voz baja e hizo el intento de ponerlo por abajo, metió la pierna en un lado y la otra en la otra funda y se sintió complacido de haberlo conseguido – bien, ahora, a la cama – se metió entre las ropas y suspiró complacido, nunca había estado tan cómodo y calientito…

Duo se despertó sobresaltado, un ruido violento se había escuchado en la habitación. Se volvió y encendió la luz junto a su cabecera. De pie, junto la puerta, estaba Heero con su daga en el cuello de un muchachito de forma amenazadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo preocupado.

\- Intentaba robarnos, sir – le dijo este con la mirada fiera haciendo que este soltara las monedas de oro que había sacado de la bolsa.

\- Pero eso no es motivo para que lo mates – le dijo intentando que Heero soltara al muchachito, que tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas – libéralo, por favor, no lo hará nunca más ¿verdad?

\- Sólo porque me lo pedís, pero si os vuelvo a pillar robando, os corto las manos – le dijo liberándolo.

\- No tienes que ser tan salvaje, Heero, sólo es un niño – le dijo abrazando al niño que lloraba asustado – venga, vete antes que este loco cambie de opinión – le sonrió alentadoramente y lo dejó salir de la habitación.

El chico, ni corto no perezoso, se escabulló de la habitación corriendo.

\- Sois demasiado blando, sir – le dijo Heero molesto – si es capaz de robar, más tarde será capaz de otras cosas.

\- Creo que, con el susto que le diste, se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo – miró las monedas que Heero recogía del suelo – además, no se llevó nada ¿verdad?

\- No, pero porque me despertó, tiene suerte que estuviera medio despierto y lejos de mi espada, que se cayó cuando le di caza, eso debe haberos despertado.

\- Eres un salvaje – le dijo estremeciéndose ante la idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido si no lo hubiese despertado el ruido – no puedes andar matando así porque sí.

\- Vuestro mundo debe estar lleno de ladrones, sir – le dijo volviendo a acostarse – aún es de noche, y debéis descansar para que me mostréis vuestro mundo – miró la lámpara junto a la cabecera de Duo – es demasiado extraño para mí.

\- Me imagino que si – le dijo apagando la luz y rogando porque no ocurriera nada extraño en lo que quedaba de noche, o Heero le iba a sacar verdaderas canas verdes, de esas que ninguno de sus estudiantes había conseguido sacarle hasta ahora…

Continuará…

Sé que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero esta quiso salir hoy y es un regalo para una amiga que está de cumpleaños.

Está basada en la novela "El caballero de la brillante armadura", pero sólo pequeñas pinceladas, porque Heero no calza totalmente en el caballero ni Duo calza con la heroína, pero el tema me pareció interesante, y pues, bueno, aquí está el capítulo inicial.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	2. La honra de un caballero

Caballero del Pasado

Capítulo 2: la honra de un caballero

Heero se despertó sobre saltado a oír un sonido extraño a su lado, quiso tomar su espada, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos de su mano, lo mismo que su daga. Debía ser cosa de Duo, él sabía que iba a despertarse con ese ruido e intentaría defenderse.

\- ¡Hasta que despiertas, haragán! – lo regañó molesto mientras corría la cortina, el sol estaba alto, clara señal de que, al menos, era media mañana – yo pensaba que los caballeros se despertaban al cantar de los gallos.

\- Pues no he escuchado ninguno, sir – le replicó él sentándose en la cama – además, debéis de pensar que jamás había dormido tan cómodo como esta noche.

\- Bueno, ya no importa, vístete que tenemos que comprar unas cuantas cosas luego de desayunar.

\- Os habéis llevado mi armadura y mis armas – le dijo molesto.

\- Lo primero lo guardé pues es mucha tentación para los ladrones – le replicó – y lo de las armas, es porque es riesgoso que andes armado.

\- ¿Y cómo os defendéis de los agresores?

\- De un puñetazo – se encogió de hombros – eso los daña, pero no los mata.

\- Hn – dijo pensativo mientras se levantaba de la cama – ¿y con qué se supone que me voy a vestir, sir? – le dijo señalando el pijama, pues estaba seguro que, si Duo se lo había quitado, él debía hacer lo mismo – supongo que no querréis que camine desnudo por el pueblo ¿verdad?

\- No, te he conseguido un poco de ropa – le mostró una camiseta, unos boxers y unos pantalones, por lo que Heero enarcó una ceja extrañado por las prendas – esto es ropa interior…

\- Uno no se viste por dentro – señaló más extrañado aún.

\- Me refiero a que se usa debajo del pantalón – le mostró la prenda – y esto es similar a una camisa, sólo que se mete por la cabeza y no es abierta.

\- Vos me queréis hacer un lío con vuestras cosas, sir.

\- Sólo sácate el pijama y ponte en esta posición los boxers mientras vuelvo y luego te muestro como usar el resto – le dijo el trenzado fastidiado.

\- Tenéis poca paciencia, sir – le dijo Heero sacándose los pantalones del pijama para ponerse los famosos boxers luego de ver salir a Duo, quien regresó casi de inmediato con otra prenda.

Duo tuvo que contener el aire cuando vio a Heero en paños menores, tenía mejor cuerpo de lo que se podía apreciar, piernas esbeltas y firmes, de seguro del ejercicio de montar, y la espalda ancha denotaba gran fuerza, claro, si era capaz de cargar el peso constante de la armadura, de la que había tomado el peso cuando la guardó en el closet, y los brazos musculosos, seguro del entrenamiento en el uso de la espada.

\- Mi miráis como si fuera una pieza de carne – le dijo burlón.

\- La camiseta se pone así – le dijo molesto y ruborizado mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa. Y es que Heero tenía razón, lo había estado mirando como si se lo quisiera comer, pero ¿quién podía culparlo con semejante ejemplar? – y los pantalones van de esta forma.

\- Es incómodo, me gustan más estos otros – le dijo por los del pijama.

\- Eso es para dormir.

\- Pero estos son mucho más ajustados, para eso usaría las calzas.

\- Deja de quejarte, y vamos, antes que nos cierren el comedor – lo tomó del brazo llevando en la otra mano la chaqueta que pretendía ponerle a Heero, y es que si seguía tocando al hombre no iba a poder vencer la tentación de besarlo.

\- No es que me queje, mi señora madre decía que yo era buen animal de exposición – le dijo divertido – pero con esta cosa me siento desprotegido, las piernas me cuesta doblarlas, aunque debo admitir que es mejor que andar con el peso de la armadura.

\- A propósito ¿Cuánto pesa tu armadura?

\- Unos diez kilos – dijo pensativo – pero normalmente cargo con mucho más peso, pues las espadas, los cuchillos y el escudo tienen el mismo peso.

\- ¿Cargas con veinte kilos extra? – le dijo asombrado.

\- Bueno, a veces cargo con la lanza – dijo a la defensiva – pesa como diez kilos más, y es complicado equilibrarla con una sola mano.

\- Pobre caballo – dijo pensativo. Heero debía estar pesando cerca de los ochenta kilos, dada su estatura, así que el animal debía de cargar con un peso de alrededor de ciento diez kilos.

\- Son animales entrenados para ello. Además, soy mucho más ligero que la mayoría de los caballeros que conozco – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Sir Alberic de Calstrein era tres veces yo, y su caballo era muy parecido al mío.

\- Hoy no hay muchos hombres así – le dijo pensativo – y no he conocido a ninguno, a no ser que estén muy entrados en años.

\- Muchos dudaban de mi fuerza por ser tan "delgado" – le dijo – incluso el rey cuestionó mi capacidad en batalla, pero cuando estuvimos en Francia le mostré que podía confiar en mí, aunque el hombre es bastante caprichoso – suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró extrañado.

\- Me acusó de traidor – miró a su alrededor – yo pude haber reclamado el trono, especialmente porque mi linaje era más antiguo que el suyo y más cercano al del anterior rey, pero no lo hice porque él fue educado para ser el rey y no soy tan idiota de querer ser rey cuando a duras penas llevo mi ducado.

\- Bueno, pero algo debiste haber hecho para levantar sus sospechas ¿no? – dijo no muy convencido

\- Pues ni siquiera se me dijo de qué estaba siendo acusado – le dijo abriéndole la puerta – se me exigía que me presentase en Londres, que debía dar cuentas de mi actuar.

\- ¿No te habrás quedado alguna vez con la reina? Recuerdo que hay historias que el príncipe heredero no era hijo suyo.

\- Pues si no es hijo del rey, puede serlo de cualquiera de sus cortesanos – replicó ayudándolo a sentarse – es cierto que me gustan las mujeres y los donceles, pero yo habré visto dos veces en mi vida a la reina, y con suerte de lejos – movió la cabeza.

Duo se quedó pensativo, los rumores que manejaban los historiadores eran que el siguiente rey era hijo de un escocés que había sido líder de los rebeldes que se levantaron en contra del rey, y él era un caballero galés, así que estaba lejos de ser el padre del heredero. Pero eso sería si Heero de verdad era un hombre de esa época.

\- Pero me dijisteis que íbamos a ir de compras – miró la taza de porcelana en que le servían té y se sirvió un scon de jamón – es una delicia la comida de vuestro mundo – le dijo – especialmente vuestros panes, los tenéis de todos sabores, dulces y salados – tomó una media luna, la que estaba rellena de crema pastelera – esto es el paraíso.

\- Y eso que no has probado el chocolate – dijo pensativo mientras veía como su "caballero" atacaba los alimentos frente a él, preguntándose sí dejaría en la ruina un tenedor abierto.

\- Otra vez me miráis extraño – le señaló bebiéndose el té casi de un trago – ¿tengo algo en la cara?

\- No, sólo me preguntaba cuanto serías capaz de comer – negó con la cabeza – espero que estés satisfecho, ahora nos iremos de compras.

.

Heero contuvo a duras penas la mandíbula ¿Qué tipo de mercado era este? En ese lugar todo estaba atestado de cosas en envases diversos, plásticos le había dicho Duo, los cuales debían ser preparados de formas extrañas, no entendía nada de lo que le hablaba el trenzado. Luego de las ¿pastas? Había una estantería llena de elementos para la repostería, arroz ¿Qué era eso? Conservas de todo tipo – alimentos enlatados, ¿cómo diablos se los comerían? – una sección de frutas y verduras ¿congeladas? Y frescas. Y ciertamente no entendía la diferencia, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre fresco y congelado? Si estaba frío, realmente debía de estar fresco ¿no?

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese carro de carga hecho con alambres de metal en que el trenzado iba cargando todo tipo de cosas, que no sabía si eran alimentos u otra cosa.

\- Bien, tenemos el jabón, la pasta dental, los cepillos, unos cuantos alimentos enlatados – decía el trenzado – creo que mereces una buena afeitada y un corte de cabello, así que pasaremos por la barbería y la peluquería…

\- ¿Qué no son lo mismo?

\- Por supuesto que no – le dijo caminando hacia la sección de perfumería de nueva cuenta – de todas maneras vas a tener que aprender a afeitarte por tu propia cuenta, así que necesitaremos maquinillas y crema de afeitar…

\- ¿Qué ya no se hacen con jabón?

Duo entornó los ojos y se recordó que Heero se creía un caballero medieval, por lo cual algunas cosas debían ser "extrañas" para el supuesto caballero.

Heero se detuvo abruptamente a ver una estantería en la que no había reparado antes ¿papelería? Y los había de todo tipo: de seda, crepé, metálico; de colores y texturas diversas, y lápices de todos colores ¿y venderían también plumas y tintas?

\- A mis estudiantes no les gusta esta sección – le dijo el trenzado asombrado del embeleso del caballero – dicen que les recuerda demasiado la escuela.

\- Pues debieran estar orgullosos de recibir educación – le dijo este – no es un lujo que en mi tiempo cualquiera pudiese darse – lo miró – saber leer y escribir es un privilegio.

\- Bueno, aquí todos los niños pueden y deben aprender – le dijo pensativo, la próxima vez que sus alumnos se quejaran por eso les sacaría ese cuento – hoy en día son muy pocos los países en donde hay grandes porcentajes de analfabetismo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – lo miró extrañado.

\- Olvídalo – le dijo fastidiado, era peor que sus alumnos de primer grado.

\- De nuevo me tratáis como si yo fuera idiota – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – si no os entiendo es porque usáis palabras extrañas para mí.

\- De acuerdo – dijo tratando de calmarse, después de todo Heero tenía razón – el analfabetismo se refiere a aquellas personas que no han sido alfabetizadas, es decir, que no saben leer ni escribir siquiera en la forma más rudimentaria.

\- Entiendo, es decir que en este mundo la gran mayoría sabe hacerlo, por eso hay tantas palabras escritas por todas partes – señaló los indicadores en los pasillos – pero no entiendo por qué la numeración en las calles.

\- Es por lo de los títulos de propiedad y la correspondencia, creo – le dijo pensativo – es una manera fácil de encontrar una vivienda determinada, un local comercial, una institución, qué se yo, es como dar las coordenadas en un mapa, así no tienes que fijar un punto de referencia dudoso, como un rio o lago, sino el nombre de la calle y el número para encontrar el lugar.

\- Eso quiere decir que cada calle tiene un nombre y cada casa un número determinado ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero si me preguntas por los nombres de las calles, no tengo idea de cómo las seleccionan en esta ciudad – le dijo al ver que iba a preguntar algo más.

\- Una duda más ¿con qué escriben? No he visto plumas ni tinta en ninguna parte.

\- Bueno, con estos – tomó unos bolígrafos y un cuaderno de dibujo – luego te mostraré cómo.

-Vuestro mundo está loco, pero tenéis adelantos muy buenos – aseguró.

.

Y Duo se asombró del desplante que tenía su "caballero"; en la peluquería había sonreído amablemente a la muchacha que le lavó el cabello, la que pareció derretirse ante su sonrisa pero le había dejado claro que estaba con él.

\- Los hombres lindos siempre tienen dueña – se lamentó ella.

\- Muchacha, tú tienes marido – le dijo el peluquero divertido y Heero lo miró preocupado – no te angusties, su marido nunca hace caso de los coqueteos de su mujer, suele decir que si otro la toma en serio, se la regala.

\- Ni mujeres ni donceles son cosas para que se regalen – replicó Heero.

\- Es un decir – intervino Duo divertido.

Y luego había bromeado con el barbero, un hombre de gruesa contextura pero de corta estatura que se tuvo que subir a un taburete para afeitar a Heero, con respecto a que estaba poniendo en sus manos no sólo su mejor cara sino su cuello. El hombre había reído y le había replicado que, si le daba un cortecito a un lado, lo emparejaba del otro.

\- Eso sí sería poner la otra mejilla – respondió dejándose hacer.

Duo se quedó observando el intercambio entre ambos hombres, realmente Heero sabía relacionarse con la gente sencilla, no era del tipo de hombres que aparecían en las novelas de época, si era un noble no se comportaba como un tipo que cargase con un título, sino que se comportaba como un hombre educado.

\- Los monjes agustinos querían que me quedase en el convento – le contaba al barbero – decían que sería buen sacerdote.

\- ¿Fue en un tiempo monje, joven?

\- Fui educado por ellos, nadie se habría opuesto, pero mi hermano mayor murió en un extraño incidente un día antes de su boda y mi familia me obligó a salirme del monasterio – suspiró – menos mal que no quisieron que me casara con su casi viuda.

\- Así que es el segundo hermano.

\- En realidad, el cuarto, pero mi hermana y hermano intermedios se enfermaron siendo niños y ambos murieron, por desgracia – miró a Duo por el espejo – aunque parecía que a mi madre no le dolía mucho este hecho.

Duo se quedó en silencio, si Heero era un hombre del siglo XIII, las muertes de niños debían ser pan de cada día, así como la gran cantidad de hijos que podían tener en la familia, especialmente por la poca higiene de la época y la falta de medicinas decentes, los adelantos médicos no llegarían hasta fines del siglo XIX y mediados del XX.

\- ¿Y cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

\- Los que el Señor quiera darme – le sonrió a Duo – vos sabéis que lo divertido está en hacerlos.

\- Bueno, tu esposo deberá estar de acuerdo contigo.

Duo abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar que no era su esposo cuando vio el brillo divertido de los ojos de Heero.

\- Sir no quiere hablar de ello – le dijo.

-¿Y por qué le llamas sir? Es una forma muy antigua de llamar a un doncel.

\- Porque una criatura que es capaz de dar vida a un nuevo ser es digna del mayor de los respetos que pueda presentar un varón que se considere un caballero – respondió – los monjes solían decir que habían recibido ese don porque los hombres somos unos brutos.

\- Los monjes esos tienen muy mala imagen de los machos – le respondió el barbero.

Pero Duo estaba conmovido por sus palabras anteriores, ninguno de sus novios había presentado mayor respeto por su persona, para ellos sólo había sido una herramienta para un fin, incluso el estúpido de Traize lo había usado, aunque no sabía para qué.

\- Supongo que sí, yo no creo que seamos tan malos, sólo que hay algunos que nos dan mal nombre – miró a Duo – usan a las mujeres y a los donceles para su propio placer y luego les desechan dejándoles abandonados a su suerte.

Duo lo miró confundido, Heero había hecho una muy buena descripción de sus ex, ¿había sido tan patético que había buscado una y otra vez el mismo tipo de hombre casi sin darse cuenta?

\- Bueno, muchacho, ya estás listo – le dijo el barbero – y ha sido un placer hablar contigo, de seguro a mi mujer le va a gustar saber que aún hay verdaderos caballeros en este mundo.

\- Debéis tratarla con respeto, en especial si os ha dado hijos, ellas son las que llevan el mayor peso de la familia, recuerde que el mayor regalo que nos puede dar la vida es una compañera que nos ayude a ser luz para los demás – le dijo mientras Duo le pagaba – lo mismo si es un doncel.

\- Tienes suerte, chico – le dijo el barbero a Duo en voz baja – tu caballero realmente cree en lo que dice, procura que no cambie de parecer.

.

Duo estaba sentado en el comedor del hostal revisando unos cuantos libros de historia, había muy pocos datos sobre la vida de Heero, todo en torno a su desaparición era sumamente ambiguo, en el archivo del rey decía que había sido llamado a rendir cuentas de sus actos y este había sido encontrado muerto en la capilla de su castillo a los pies del Cristo del altar. Lo siguiente era que su viuda había…

\- ¿Tenías esposa? – le dijo a Heero que dibujaba afanosamente en una croquera.

\- No, iba a casarme con lady Relena, pero no habían comenzado a publicarse las amonestaciones.

\- Aquí dice que tu viuda contrajo matrimonio con un cortesano del rey y entregó a este las pertenencias de su difunto esposo.

\- ¿Y qué fue de mi señora madre? – dijo sin mucho interés.

\- Se casó con el duque Noventa, que le dio muy mala vida….

Heero soltó la carcajada dejando los lápices sobre la mesa.

\- Noventa jamás podría contra ella – dijo cuándo al fin pudo calmarse – ella le coqueteaba al pobre viejo por el interés de sus riquezas y él juraba que ella lo amaba – suspiró – sí, mi madre era una criatura aparte del resto de las mujeres y donceles, con el debido respeto.

\- Hablas mal de ella – le dijo pensativo – dijiste que no pareció muy dolida de la muerte de tus hermanos, no creo que una madre…

\- Por eso os digo que ha de ser una criatura aparte – tomó de nuevo el lápiz – quizás sea porque mi señor padre se largó a las cruzadas y nunca más se supo de él, mi hermano comentó que quizás allá había formado una familia de verdad – movió la cabeza – madre enfureció y le dio tal bofetada que le partió el labio, a veces parecía que nos odiaba.

\- Tal vez se sintió humillada.

\- Padre no era muy respetuoso con ella – dijo pensativo – antes que fuese enviado al convento, se había acostado con casi todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el castillo, mi hermano me dijo, la última vez que hablamos, que tal vez hubiese dejado muchos hijos bastardos por allí, y que madre estaba furiosa por ello.

\- Bueno, no creo que haya mujer o doncel que le guste ser engañado así – dijo pensativo – pero tu madre también debió tener algo de culpa, siempre para un baile se necesitan dos.

\- Madre fue obligada a casarse con mi padre cuando tenía como 15 años – guardó silencio – al parecer tenía un pretendiente que le agradaba más que padre, pero éste no tenía ni las propiedades ni el título que tenía mi padre, por lo que su padre se la entregó a él – se encogió de hombros – peleaban y discutían mucho, madre era una mujer que no respetaba a su marido, pero padre jamás la golpeó, simplemente se marchaba y la dejaba gritando sola.

\- Pero si él e portaba mal, era lógico que ella se enojase con él.

\- Las aventuras de padre eran su venganza contra madre – le replicó – madre una vez le gritó que ella nunca había querido tener hijos con él, que nosotros habíamos resultado un accidente, que hasta posiblemente no fuésemos ni suyos – movió la cabeza – padre la miró a los ojos, furioso, pero no la golpeó, le dijo que era una mala mujer que no se merecía lo que tenía y salió del castillo. Pero padre sabía que tanto mi hermano como yo habíamos escuchado, así que al otro día fuimos sacados de casa, mi hermano fue puesto en una escuela agustiniana y yo fui dejado en el convento. Me dijo: "No puedo dejaros bajo tan terrible mujer" y le dijo al monje: "No quiero que ella sea una mala influencia para mis hijos" – suspiró – una semana más tarde se fue a las cruzadas.

\- ¿Y qué pensaba tu hermano al respecto?

\- No lo sé, las pocas veces que pude encontrarme con él en casa, madre siempre andaba pendiente de lo que fuésemos a decir, así que no hablábamos en su presencia, aunque podíamos comunicarnos con una mirada.

\- La vida en tu casa debió ser un infierno.

\- No solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en casa, apenas podíamos nos íbamos a recorrer los rincones del ducado, pasábamos más tiempo entre los campesinos que con ella, incluso yo trabajaba abriendo surcos en la tierra para sembrar, controlar los animales del arado era complicado, pero una vez que les encontráis la maña, es divertido.

Duo lo miró extrañado ¿un hijo de un noble haciendo esa clase de labores? Pero Heero no tenía expectativas de ser el señor de esas tierras, por eso había sido monje. Y ello explicaba la facilidad del trato de Heero con la gente sencilla, sin pretensiones de gran señor, como se las daba Traize.

\- Lo otro que me gustaba mucho era amansar caballos, madre enfurecía cuando me veía mezclado con los caballerangos – movió la cabeza – esa misma tarde me regresé al convento ayudado por los trabajadores del castillo, ellos decían que madre iba a matarme si no me iba luego – se miró las manos – según supe después, los echó del castillo con lo puesto y que los monjes la castigaron por devolver a mi hermano golpeado al colegio, incluso amenazaron con acusarla al rey por tomarse atribuciones que no eran suyas, por mucho que su esposo estuviera ausente.

\- Por eso dices que no le importó la muerte de tus hermanos.

\- En su momento llegué a pensar que mie hermanos habían enfermado por un descuido suyo, en especial porque, después que padre se marchó, nos dejaba solos en casa – se encogió de hombros – mi hermano y yo hacíamos fiesta, de todas maneras.

\- ¿Qué edad tenían?

\- Yo tenía como 10 años y mi hermano como 15.

\- Mala mujer y mala madre – dijo molesto – los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres, no tienes por qué pagar por ellos.

\- Olvidaos de ella – le dijo – os hice un retrato – le entregó – no sé si os haga justicia…

Duo miró el dibujo asombrado, era una técnica muy antigua, pero el dibujo le mostraba la misma faz que le devolvía el espejo cada vez que se miraba.

\- Está muy bonito – le dijo sonriendo conmovido – eres un excelente dibujante.

\- Los monjes solían decir que podría ser un gran ilustrador – le mostró otro dibujo – este es de un pasaje bíblico, son Tobías y el arcángel Rafael yendo de camino a conocer a la que sería la esposa del primero.

Duo la miró asombrado.

\- ¿Hiciste una pintura de esto? – dijo sin mostrarle la imagen que estaba en el libro.

\- Si, quedó en la capilla del castillo de…

\- ¿Meridian? – terminó mirando el pie de la imagen.

\- Sí, claro que hay otros grabados que dejé en las distintas mansiones familiares – dijo – ¿cómo sabéis donde estaba? Si Relena se las entregó al rey, seguramente se perdieron.

\- Dice aquí que esta mansión está siendo reacondicionada para convertirse en un fino hotel desde hace unos 10 años, que tiene muchos recovecos desconocidos y que arqueólogos y otros especialistas quieren devolverle el esplendor que tenía cuando fue fundada.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo está quedando – le dijo pensativo.

Duo lo miró, realmente Heero lo estaba convenciendo que era un caballero del siglo XIII, conocía muchas cosas de la época, y dudaba que hubiera alguien que hasta dormido pudiese sostener el papel que le había otorgado. De por si había notado que Heero imitaba sus modales en la mesa, que no sabía tomar el servicio, tal como no había sabido tomar los lápices, pero que era muy observador e inteligente.

\- Vamos a tener que viajar en tren…

\- ¿En ese animal de metal? – dijo mostrando una locomotora a vapor que estaba en el libro que revisaba – se ve impresionante.

\- Ya no son así – buscó en el libro y encontró uno más actual – llamaré para preguntar por los viajes – se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse – demonios, es Traize y su fastidiosa hija.

Heero volvió la mirada hacia donde miraba el trenzado, el hombre le era familiar pero no recordaba con claridad de dónde, pero por lo que alcanzaba de captar en la voz y la forma de actuar del doncel debía ser el idiota que lo dejó abandonado en las ruinas de la capilla.

\- Duo, vos tenéis un caballero de brillante armadura que os protegerá como si fuera vuestro esposo – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la del trenzado – si es el hombre que os abandonó, no debe volver por vos, ya os perdió.

Duo lo miró y sonrió, jamás un hombre se había ofrecido a protegerlo.

\- Pero puedo defenderme solo – le dijo divertido.

\- Oh, estoy seguro que lo sois. Pero dejadme creer que puedo protegeros – dijo y se puso de pie – no estoy armado ¿recordáis? – le dijo al verlo alterado.

Duo sospechaba no que Heero tuviese un arma oculta, sino que la fuerza de sus puños fuera suficiente para romperle un par de dientes a Traize y que este armara un escándalo en torno a ello luego, después de todo era un ciudadano norteamericano…

\- Así que aquí te encuentras – le dijo el médico altivamente – te quedaste atrás y no has tenido la decencia de llamarme siquiera por teléfono para saber si estás bien.

\- ¿Con qué, si mi bolso se quedó en el auto y ni siquiera tenía mis tarjetas de crédito?

\- ¿Y con qué estas pagando este hotelucho? – le dijo mirando despectivo a su alrededor. En eso se percató de la presencia de Heero en la mesa – ah, ya veo, te has convertido en la puta…

Pero un certero puñetazo lo hizo volar por los aires sin que pudiera terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Nunca, jamás de los jamases llaméis a nadie, y mucho menos al sir, por ese nombre! – le dijo Heero furioso, parecía echar humo por las orejas siendo retenido por los mozos del comedor – ¡vos lo dejasteis abandonado a su suerte!

Traize se tocó el labio, el golpe le había roto el labio, pero había sido porque se había mordido. El tipo era bastante listo, lo había golpeado de tal forma que no hubiese manera de acusarlo, y de seguro no conseguiría testigos que no dijeran que él había provocado el golpe por el insulto al doncel, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer algo así? – le gritaba la niña furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo fascinada por el despliegue de macho del hombre – ese es un cualquiera…

\- Ese tiene un nombre, infanta – dijo Heero a modo de insulto – se llama Duo y es un sir, así que devolvedle lo que es suyo y marchaos por donde vinisteis – le dijo despectivo y se volvió hacia el trenzado – vamos, tenemos una mansión que visitar.

.

Duo suspiró por enésima vez, había pensado que Heero se asustaría de subirse a un tren rápido, pero ni siquiera se había inmutado al subirse a un taxi, aunque parecía que todo lo nuevo le asombraba, casi podía decir que tenía la curiosidad de un niño que descubre el mundo.

\- Esto es maravilloso – le dijo mirando por la ventana la campiña – es como si volásemos.

\- Entonces tendrías que subirte en un avión – le dijo cansado de responder preguntas sobre todo y nada en particular.

\- ¿Esas aves de metal que mostraban en la agencia de viajes? – dijo esperanzado – los avances técnicos de vuestro tiempo son fenomenales.

\- Eres agotador – le dijo molesto – quieres saberlo todo.

\- Bueno, tengo ocho siglos de avances con los que llenar mi cabeza, sir – dijo y sacó un libro del bolso de Duo – vosotros habéis tenido toda vuestra vida para aprender de ello, yo sólo llevo unos cuantos días en vuestro mundo.

Duo tuvo que darle la razón, los niños pequeños tenían toda su primera infancia para acostumbrarse a ese mundo, no lo cuestionaban, simplemente lo asimilaban y después aprendían a funcionar con los adelantos con los que habían nacido, pero el castaño era un hombre de otra época, un adulto que quien sabe por qué designios del destino había sido insertado en este tiempo, con la inteligencia necesaria para comprender y con la curiosidad de un niño que le permitía estar abierto a querer conocer las cosas.

\- La vida licenciosa de un general romano – leyó Heero en voz alta – me pregunto si es una lectura adecuada para vos – dijo divertido.

\- Venía en el paquete de novelas, lo escogí por otros títulos y ese estaba entre ellos.

\- Bueno, yo leere esto mientras vos os deleitáis con la prosa rosa – le dijo y se echó atrás en su asiento, y es que realmente le gustaba leer, por eso decían los monjes que podría ser un buen sacerdote.

Duo miró a Heero divertido ¿prosa rosa? Esas novelas eran todo, menos rosa, de seguro que si Heero llegaba a leerlas se escandalizaría por lo púrpura que podían llegar a ser algunas.

\- Duo ¿cómo se preparan hoy los sacerdotes? – le dijo curioso dejando de lado la novela – porque no he visto conventos en los mapas de las ciudades.

\- Hay seminarios en donde se preparan – le dijo pensativo – no me vayas a decir que quieres retomar la vocación – agregó preocupado.

\- No, sólo es que me he fijado que vuestra sociedad se está alejando de Dios – le entregó el libro – si escriben novelas como estas para entretenerse, no quiero saber qué más sois capaces de hacer para entreteneros – volvió a mirar por la ventana – me gustan los avances de vuestro mundo, pero me gustaba la vida sencilla que tenía cuando era monje.

\- Así que si sentías el llamado.

\- Sir, desde que os conocí supe que realmente esa no era la vida que el Señor quería para mí – lo miró directamente – no me quejo de estar con vos, es sólo que aquí hay tanta libertad que no sé qué hacer con ella – suspiró – tengo tanto, pero en realidad no tengo nada.

\- ¿Qué habría sido de ti si estuvieras en tu tiempo? – le dijo con curiosidad.

\- Oh, madre quería casarme con Lady Relena, así que de seguro habría terminado casado con ella – se encogió de hombros – de seguro habría tenido los mismo problemas que padre, un hijo cuando mucho, no era para nada maternal y mucho menos devota – sacudió la cabeza – creo que el que me sacases de allí fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no sólo he sido enviado a un hermoso ángel, sino que aquí puedo quedarme con vos sin que me juzguen de traidor al rey.

\- Aquí hay una reina – le dijo divertido.

\- Cualquiera es mejor que el rey que yo tenía – le dijo divertido – no me molesta que una mujer mande, si el reino ha crecido es porque lo hace bien.

\- Eres bastante adelantado para la época de la que vienes – dijo asombrado – uno se figura que un hombre de la edad media pensaba que las mujeres eran poco más que un mueble con el cual reproducirse y nada más.

\- Bueno, la mayoría de los hombres que conocí en mu época lo hacían – aseguró – muchos se llenaban la boca con la cantidad de mujeres con las que habían tenido aventuras, mientras yo me preguntaba si siquiera a una la habrían dejado satisfecha.

Duo se rió divertido y sacó otro libro de la bolsa.

\- Don Juan Tenorio es ese tipo de hombre, a ver qué opinas.

Heero miró el libro y ambos guardaron un agradable silencio.

.

La mansión que siglos atrás había sido de Heero era una construcción de piedra caliza recubierta de una gruesa capa de resina que la impermeabilizaba de la lluvia, o al menos eso era lo que decían los folletos.

\- No era resina, era brea traída de los pozos ubicados en la isla del frente – le dijo Heero – costaba montones derretirla, el olor que despedía mientras estaba caliente era horroroso, pero una vez endurecido retenía el calor dentro de la construcción, eso evitaba que se helara en los inviernos, sólo que en el verano, la casa se volvía un auténtico horno – señaló los ventanales superiores – esas no son ventanas, son salidas de aire.

Entraron al patio central y Heero movió la cabeza, así no era como recordaba la mansión.

\- Quieren el esplendor de sus inicios, pero esto ni se parece a como era – le dijo a Duo y lo llevó por un pasillo lateral – según el plano este era el recibidor, pero esta parte era donde se detenían los caballos antes de entrar a la mansión. Estaba techado porque aquí se secaban los jinetes y los caballos – tocó una pared – parece que no han descubierto los pasillos subterráneos.

\- ¿Pasillos subterráneos? – dijo un hombre rubio intrigado.

\- Las mansiones y castillos del siglo XIII tenían accesos y salidas para evitar el asedio y para evacuar en casos de siniestros – aseguró y presionó una piedra que hizo girar una pared – esta mansión fue asediada en los tiempos de Juan sin tierra, pero nunca consiguieron tomarla, cuando le prendieron fuego, su cubierta ardió por semanas enteras dando un hedor horrible mientras sus ocupantes se fugaron por estos pasillos – le dijo Heero - ¿queréis ver? – se volvió tendiéndole su brazo a Duo.

\- Veamos, por cierto, soy Quatre Rabberba Winner.

\- Duo y Heero Maxwell - le dijo el trenzado amenazando al caballero con la mirada para que no lo contradijera – mi esposo ha investigado mucho sobre este tipo de construcciones.

\- Pues es muy buen investigador – dijo y los tres cruzaron la puerta de piedra.

Heero sacó una linterna del bolso de Duo e iluminó la angosta escalera que bajaba, aún no entendía cómo esas cosas pequeñas, que el trenzado le dijo se llamaban pilas, le daban energía a la ampolleta, pero estaba de acuerdo con él de que no todo debía ser entendido, mientras funcionara, estaba bien.

\- Cuidado, en su época estos pasillos fueron iluminados por antorchas de brea – iluminó los nichos y luego el techo marcado por el humo – debe tener alrededor de 20 o 30 peldaños antes de encontrar otra puerta.

Duo miraba al rubio que tomaba nota de lo que decía Heero, no le agradaba mayormente, pero debía decir que el joven tenía curiosidad por lo que el caballero le contaba que por lo guapo que este era.

"Heero es tuyo, no necesitas ponerte celoso" le dijo su voz interior y se sonrojó violentamente, dando gracias a que quedaba en la penumbra y ninguno de los dos lo miraba directamente a él.

\- No sé qué usos se les habrá dado a estos túneles en tiempos posteriores – dijo finalmente – en especial porque la salida de este pasillo da a la capilla, por el lado del panteón familiar.

-¡QUÉ! – chillaron los dos a un tiempo.

\- No os asustéis, el panteón familiar era, en esta mansión, algo así como un museo con retratos familiares – sonrió Heero divertido – los muertos eran enterrados en el cementerio de Ambrosía, creo que porque tenía el mayor rango de nobleza.

\- Eres un malvado – le dijo Duo molesto.

\- Ahora, eso no significa que no haya muertos enterrados allí, solo que no son de la familia.

\- ¡Heero! – chilló Duo molesto al ver que se reía de sus temores.

\- Venid, se supone que estos lugares fueron entregados al rey luego de la muerte de su último dueño, así que es posible que lleve abandonado desde esa época y cualquier resto humano haya desaparecido – les dijo al ver su reticencia a seguir – tal vez aún quede alguna de las pinturas.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y lo siguieron en silencio.

.

El pasillo era bastante largo, había dos secciones recortadas en la piedra que Heero había señalado habían estado cerrados con paneles de madera, se notaba que así había sido por los restos que había allí, pero al parecer había llegado la humedad hasta ellos y seguramente la ayuda de los insectos habían cooperado a su desaparición, pues había señales de la existencia de mobiliario y de lo que tal vez fueron arcones.

\- Parece que fueron usados como bodegas – dijo Quatre pensativo – está lo bastante baja la temperatura como para conservar carne por la temporada invernal.

Heero asintió y siguieron hacia la otra puerta, la que les costó bastante abrir por el exceso de maleza que había del otro lado, que no permitía el giro.

\- Hay algo bastante pesado bloqueando el paso – dijo Heero entregando la linterna a Duo – voy a usar la alabarda para tratar de moverlo.

\- Es una pieza de gran valor, si se rompe…

\- Nadie sabe de ella – le dijo Duo – y tampoco podrían saber que estaba intacta si tú no lo dices.

Heero metió la parte de madera por entre las ranuras y empujó con fuerza, pero el golpe que se sintió al caer del otro lado fue bastante fuerte, como si fuera una…

\- ¿Una armadura de un cruzado? – dijo Quatre espantado retrocediendo.

Y Duo, poco acostumbrado a ver cadáveres, se desmayó.

...

Continuará…

::::

Lamentamos la tardanza, no iba a ser así, pero entre el trabajo, la tesis y un montón de otros imponderables, no teníamos ni la inspiración ni el tiempo, una para escribir y el otro para corregir.

Como ya dijimos, esta "basada" en el caballero de la brillante armadura, pero también tomo cosas de otras novelas similares en donde el caballero es sacado de su época y el final es más feliz. Si, la novela es buena, pero el final no me gustó personalmente, por eso la cruza con otras novelas.

Cariños y esperamos poder sacar un capítulo nuevo pronto, aunque no nos comprometemos a nada.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

El Caballero del pasado

Capítulo 3: recuerdos del pasado

.

Heero vio la armadura, ciertamente se trataba de un caballero cruzado, era una de las tantas armaduras de la familia, pero si mal no recordaba era la que faltaba del día que su padre se marchó de la mansión en Ambrosia.

\- No entiendo nada ¿qué hace una armadura tapiando la pasada?

Heero se acercó a Duo preocupado, ciertamente un doncel no debía llevarse ese tipo de impresiones, pero dudaba que alguien estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a un cadáver de ocho siglos. Movió levemente al trenzado y consiguió despertarlo.

\- No es sólo una armadura, sir – le dijo Heero tratando de tragarse las emociones, consiguiéndolo a duras penas – si os fijáis bien, no se ha desarmado, por lo cual hay restos humanos dentro.

\- ¿Crees que se trate del último duque de Ambrosia? – dijo Quatre intrigado – si lo movemos podríamos dañar lo que hemos encontrado.

\- Debemos pasar al otro lado – dijo Heero viendo como Duo evitaba mirar el cadáver – hay muchas cosas extrañas aquí – se enderezó y ayudó a Duo a ponerse en pie – ¿estáis bien, sir? Os veis muy pálido.

\- No todos los días te encuentras con la momia de un cruzado – le replicó.

\- Lo has llamado sir – dijo Quatre molesto – lo mismo que a mí, es un adjetivo molesto…

\- Es una señal de respeto – le replicó sosteniéndole la mirada – si vos no queréis admitir que sois doncel, deberíais disimularlo mejor.

\- Vamos, veamos que otra sorpresa nos depara esta cámara – dijo Duo viendo como el rubio abría y cerraba la boca sin atinar a responder – Heero tiene como un sexto sentido para detectar a los donceles, no puedes mentirle – le dijo en voz baja al pasar por su lado – pero no dirá nada.

Heero movió con cuidado al que creía eran los restos de su padre y consiguió abrir la cámara, ciertamente se trataba del mausoleo familiar, todos aquellos retratos traían a su mente fuertes recuerdos del pasado, violentos acontecimientos.

\- Alguien trabó la salida de este lado – dijo Quatre pensativo.

\- Y alguien selló la entrada del otro lado – dijo Heero caminando hacia donde recordaba que estaba la puerta – por las rendijas del dintel y la puerta hay rastros de brea – le mostró a Quatre – del otro lado no ha de verse la puerta.

\- Eso quiere decir que el cruzado que encontramos fue encerrado aquí de alguna forma.

\- El padre del último duque de Ambrosía supuestamente se marchó, cuando este y su hermano mayor eran muy jóvenes, a las cruzadas y nunca más se supo de él – le dijo Heero mirando las paredes con los retratos de sus familiares, sólo faltaba el suyo – se le informó a la familia que nunca había llegado al frente, pero tampoco es que eso fuera tan extraño de parte de los caballeros, tal vez un naufragio o un salteador en los caminos, sabrá Dios.

\- Pero aquí hay un caballero cruzado – dijo Quatre.

\- Espera ¿y si la duquesa, en venganza por los constantes devaneos de su esposo, lo encerró aquí?

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que nadie le vio embarcarse a las cruzadas, sólo se dedujo que había partido a ellas porque faltaba una de sus armaduras – le dijo Heero – sus hijos no estaban allí, uno había sido enviado al colegio de los agustinos y el otro a un convento, sólo era la palabra de su madre.

\- No creo que una mujer medieval pudiese hacer algo así – dijo Quatre – Lady Gynever…

\- Vos no sabéis mucho de ella – le mostró el retrato de una mujer. Ella era una mujer de bellas facciones pero de mirada dura, penetrante, fría – Gynever de Yuy era una mujer dura, celosa, malvada y vengativa. Odiaba a su esposo, al que le dio cuatro hijos – señaló los retratos de los niños – los dos del medio murieron poco después de este retrato, según decía ella, por una enfermedad, el hijo mayor creía que ella los había envenenado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

\- Yo soy descendiente de la familia – dijo Heero.

\- El penúltimo de los duques de Ambrosia dejó muchos hijos bastardos – dijo Duo – ellos no podían heredar nada, pero sí conservaron su sangre y su memoria.

\- Y ninguno de sus hijos legítimos dejó descendencia – dijo Quatre pensativo – el hijo mayor falleció extrañamente un día antes de su boda y el matrimonio de su hermano nunca se consumó…

\- El hijo menor jamás se casó con Lady Relena – le dijo Heero – fue una invención de la duquesa quizás con el afán de conservar el título – movió con cuidado uno de los retratos – Lowe Yuy fue encerrado aquí, diría que este podría ser su diario de encierro – se lo entregó a Quatre.

\- Sabes dónde está todo – le dijo asombrado tomando el cuaderno – es un lenguaje muy antiguo, no lo comprendo bien.

Duo guardó silencio, ahora estaba verdaderamente convencido que Heero había cruzado el tiempo, pero ¿Por qué? Los suyos habían desaparecido hacía muchos siglos, incluso ahora estaban ante el que podía ser su padre.

\- Heero – le dijo preocupado.

\- Aquí debe de haber algo que señale por qué ha pasado todo – le dijo este apenas moviendo los labios, sin que saliera sonido alguno de sus labios, y Duo, entrenado para descubrir de qué hablaban los estudiantes durante un examen, supo de inmediato lo que le decía.

\- Debemos regresar, los expertos deben examinar todo – dijo Quatre – no diré nada de tu familia, no tendría con qué probar nada, pero creo que realmente ese cruzado es Lowe Yuy.

.

Heero había estado en silencio desde que los expertos sacaron del mausoleo el cuerpo momificado de su padre, el diario había sido clave en dar con lo que le había pasado. Dos caballeros lo habían citado para conversar con él a nombre del rey, había acudido a la cita y los había invitado a la mansión a comer. El hombre no había sabido de la presencia de su esposa en el lugar, pero creía que le había puesto algo en la comida o la bebida, porque cuando despertó estaba encerrado allí, el olor a brea quemada era potente, sólo las salidas de aire estaban descubiertas, intentó salir por los pasillos secretos, pero algo impedía el paso…

\- No deseo escuchar más – dijo Heero mirando a Duo – si ella planeó esto ¿en qué más habrá estado metida? ¿No sería a causa suya la muerte del hijo mayor o la acusación de traición del menor?

\- La armadura señala que se trata de Lowe Yuy – dijo un joven de aspecto chino – se encuentra muy bien conservado, con poco podría identificar como era cuando estaba vivo.

\- Esta familia es muy intrigante – dijo Quatre – Wufei Chang es experto en reconocimiento facial y recuperación de aspectos físicos tanto de personas como de animales y construcciones.

\- Y él se parece mucho al último de los duques de Ambrosia – dijo Wufei – allí está el retrato del niño Heero Yuy, pero el parecido es enorme.

\- Heero es descendiente por una línea no reconocida de la familia – le informó Quatre – no puedes pensar que se trate del original ¿verdad? – se rió el rubio – tendría más de ochocientos años.

\- Si, tienes razón, no existen los viajes en el tiempo – dijo el moreno pensativo – ¿sabes que nos podrías ser de utilidad para la investigación? Si eres descendiente de la familia, con un poco de tu ADN podríamos comprobar si ese es Lowe Yuy y con eso probar que esto es tuyo.

Heero lo miró intrigado ¿a qué se refería con eso? Miró a Duo y luego a Quatre.

\- Creo que debo pensarlo – dijo evasivo – podría ser un poco arriesgado desenterrar historias sórdidas del pasado.

Duo suspiró, Heero tenía un punto a su favor, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que la famosa prueba de ADN podía dar como resultado que Heero era el hijo de Lowe Yuy, o que en realidad no fuese hijo del hombre, como la madre había dicho alguna vez.

\- Bueno, te dejo que lo pienses – dijo el moreno volviéndose hacia Quatre – vamos a ver si encontramos alguna otra cosa en ese mausoleo.

Duo puso su mano sobre la de Heero cuando vio a los otros jóvenes alejarse, sabía que estaba ocultando muy bien sus emociones, pero en algún momento se podía romper la máscara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo preocupado.

\- No, mi propia madre estuvo involucrada con la desaparición y muerte de mi padre – dijo apretando los puños – siempre sospeché que era mala, pero comprobarlo duele bastante.

\- Bueno, siempre hay decepciones en la vida, y tienes que tener en cuenta que debe haber sido difícil su vida con un hombre con la que fue obligada a casarse.

\- Madre era dura y orgullosa, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de matar a su esposo.

\- Una mujer que golpea a sus hijos hasta dejarlos medio muertos no es precisamente postulante a ser santa, Heero – tomó su mano – sé que es difícil de aceptar, mucho más de superar, pero tú mismo me dijiste que ella era un cuento aparte.

\- Supongo que si – suspiró llevándose la mano de Duo a los labios – en el fondo creo que siempre supe que algo raro había pasado cuando ni se angustió por su desaparición.

\- Bueno, olvidémonos de ella – le dijo separando su mano – me preocupa lo que te pidió ese chino.

\- ¿Qué es eso de ADN?

\- El ADN es algo que llevamos en nuestros genes, es un material tan pequeñito que sólo puede ser descubierto con una herramienta llamada microscopio, es una cadena de información que ninguna otra forma puede ser comprendida – trató de ser lo más simple posible – ella puede decirnos quién es una persona, porque es única en cada persona.

\- Pero dijo que podía ayudarle a identificar a mi padre.

\- Si, porque compartimos material genético con nuestros progenitores y hermanos – se sentó más cerca de él – es como estas marcas en las yemas de los dedos, las llamamos huellas digitales, son únicas en cada persona, ni siquiera se repiten en nuestros propios dedos, y nos identifican a cada uno como un ser único y exclusivo.

\- Tenéis dedos hermosos – le dijo acariciando la mano con la que le enseñaba – sois un buen maestro, eso es seguro, vuestros alumnos son muy afortunados.

\- Bueno, hay algunos que lo creen así, otros creen que soy su maldición – se rió.

\- Sólo un demonio podría sentir que sois una maldición, bello ángel – besó el dorso de su mano – pero no me decís que opináis de dar esa cosa.

\- Podría dar varios resultados – dijo liberando una vez más su mano – lo más lógico es que aparezcan compartiendo un cierto porcentaje de ADN, algo así como la mitad, lo que señalaría que es tu padre; pero también podría ser que no lo compartiera, en cuyo caso se abren otras posibilidades: o el hombre de la armadura no es Lowe Yuy o Lowe Yuy no era tu padre biológico.

\- No entiendo eso último – admitió.

\- Digamos que fue otro el que te pudo haber engendrado.

\- Ya veo – dijo pensativo – pero a vos os preocupa lo primero ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo explicaríamos que compartas tanto material genético con él?

\- ¿Endogamia? – le dijo divertido.

\- Si, tienes razón, aunque debería haber alguna falla genética de por medio a causa de esta práctica – miró a Heero y luego sonrió – te tocó la buena de la lotería genética.

Heero lo miró intrigado al ver que el trenzado se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de los asientos en los que descansaban.

\- Tanto los genes buenos como los malos son recesivos, se saltan generaciones, y a ti te tocó estar en una de ellas – le revolvió el cabello – eres hermoso e inteligente, y tienes el don de leer a la gente sencilla…

\- Y me gustáis vos – le dijo divertido – calmaos y sentaos, le daremos eso que nos pide.

Duo sonrió, Heero era, para ser un hombre medieval, todo lo contrario a lo que decían los libros de historia que eran los hombres de su época. Quizás fuese por su enseñanza, quizás fuese exageración de los historiadores, eso no lo podía saber, pero realmente era un buen tipo.

.

Quatre los había invitado a quedarse en la mansión mientras esperaban los resultados de las pruebas de ADN y de la reconstrucción facial de Wufei.

\- Hemos encontrado otra cámara del otro lado del mausoleo – les dijo Quatre – al parecer la familia tenía ciertos parentescos con los pictos que podrían permitirles reclamar la corona de Juan sin tierra, incluso del propio Ricardo corazón de León, pero nunca nadie de la familia reclamó este privilegio – les mostró un montón de documentos – esto podría ni gustarle a la actual familia real ¿saben? Siempre se ha dicho que ellos no tienen derecho legítimo a gobernar.

\- Como si fuera un privilegio ser rey o reina, tal vez – dijo Heero – es hacerse de un mar de preocupaciones que no merecen el ser llamado "su majestad" o "su excelencia", a mi ver es una idiotez querer ser soberano.

\- Hay gente que piensa lo contrario.

\- Primero hay que ser capaz de gobernar tu hogar antes de tratar de gobernar una nación – le dijo Heero – el gobernante debiera ser servidor de su pueblo y no servirse de su gente.

\- Heero tiene una idea superior de la política – intervino Duo divertido – supongo que el haber sido educado en un convento lo hace ver el mundo diferente.

\- ¡Tengo el rostro del cruzado! – dijo Wufei dejando las imágenes impresas del hombre frente a ellos – me pregunto si es el rostro real de Lowe Yuy.

Heero tomó las hojas y las repartió por la mesa, sentía que algo se rompía pero alcanzó a contenerlo a duras penas, aquel hombre era su padre, un hombre bueno que había muerto encerrado de hambre, de sed y posiblemente que hasta de frío.

\- ¿Aún no hay noticias del ADN? – dijo Duo preocupado detectando apenas el dolor del caballero, queriendo darle consuelo, pero no pudiendo para no ponerlo en evidencia.

\- Bueno, el doctor Q dice que hay cosas extrañas en el ADN de tu novio – miró al castaño que seguía con la mirada en las imágenes – tiene anticuerpos para enfermedades que hace siglos no tiene el hombre, tiene exceso de hierro en la sangre, muy bajos los niveles de azúcar y triglicéridos, el colesterol de un niño de cinco años y comparte el 50% del ADN del caballero que encontramos en el mausoleo.

\- Creo que es suficiente, Wufei – le dijo Quatre preocupado – creo que el pobre está asimilando demasiadas cosas en este momento como para dar explicaciones que no tiene.

\- Heero, vamos a descansar, hemos descubierto demasiado para un solo día – le dijo Duo abrazándolo y llevándolo a la habitación que compartían.

\- Mi madre es una asesina – dijo al fin cuando estuvieron en su habitación – lo sabía.

\- Heero, eso no es culpa tuya, las malas decisiones son responsabilidad de quien las toma – lo obligó a sentarse en la cama – y sé que tú eres mucho mejor que eso.

\- ¿Qué les voy a heredar a mis hijos? Una herencia marcada por la sangre de su abuelo…

\- Nadie nos creería que eres un viajero del tiempo – le dijo en silencio – no tenemos que decir nada, ellos llevan muchos siglos muertos.

\- Sabéis consolar muy bien, ángel mío – le sonrió a medias y se abrazó a su pecho – creo que me comporto como un crío ante vos – y cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran – me creía un hombre duro, pero ahora siento que me caigo a pedazos.

\- Hasta el roble más duro puede romperse, Heero – lo abrazó – es señal que somos seres humanos y no simples máquinas sin sentimientos – le revolvió el cabello – y yo creo que tú eres un hombre bueno – le tomó el rostro y lo besó en los labios – por eso me gustas.

\- Bueno es sólo Uno – le replicó más calmado – pero gracias.

\- El hombre es intrínsecamente bueno – le dijo Duo divertido – recuerda que fue creado a imagen y semejanza de Dios ¿acaso no te lo enseñaron los monjes en el convento?

\- Supongo que tenéis razón, sólo que algunos no cupieron en el molde – dijo separándose al fin – supongo que tendré que preguntar qué harán con mi padre.

\- Pobre, por lo bien conservado que está, lo más probable es que termine en un museo…

\- Vaya, tendrá el mismo privilegio de los faraones – dijo divertido – nunca le gustó la pompa del poder, podría ser duque, pero casi nunca estaba en la corte del rey si podía evitarlo, decía que sólo los que valían poco se daban valor por lo externo.

\- Me habría agradado tu padre – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Me pregunto si ella habrá visto esos documentos – dijo pensativo – si realmente la familia era descendiente de los pictos, ella podía ser reina y rodearse de los lujos que tanto ambicionaba y que él jamás le daba – miró a Duo – la familia tenía grandes riquezas, por eso Juan sin tierra quería tenernos de su parte, quizás por eso…

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo las elucubraciones de Heero.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Quatre.

\- Adelante – dijo Duo luego de mirar a Heero.

\- Bueno, quería avisarles que la prueba de ADN ya concluyó, el hombre allí es idéntico a los retratos que encontramos, por lo tanto se trata de Lowe Yuy. Por los resultados de este, se concluye que el hombre no murió de hambre ni de sed, sino de intoxicación por inhalación de gas, murió asfixiado por la quema de la brea que lo encerró – suspiró – aunque de todas maneras iba a morir, al parecer se le suministró un potente veneno con efecto retardado, que no alcanzó a ser metabolizado.

Heero miró a Duo sin entender mucho de lo último que decía el rubio. Suspiró y abrazó al trenzado no queriendo escuchar más respecto al pasado, sino queriendo saber qué iba a pasar en adelante con su padre.

\- Wufei me informó que el museo de Londres está interesado en este cuento, pero duda en entregarlo porque existe familia que puede reclamar el funeral del hombre, y según su cultura, debiese darle sepultura cristiana.

\- Pero para ello tendríamos que desenterrar la historia de la familia – dijo Duo apoyado en el pecho de Heero – es bastante sórdido el asunto.

\- Bueno, se puede usar la correspondencia del ADN para verificar la descendencia – le dijo – sólo deben explicar cómo es que Heero comparte el 50 % del ADN de Lowe Yuy después de ocho siglos de la muerte de este.

\- En los campos de Gales quedaron muchos hijos bastardos del hombre – dijo Heero enredando sus dedos en la punta de la trenza de Duo para disimular sus dedos cruzados – muchos ni siquiera sabían que eran descendientes de la misma familia, no es extraño que los genes se crucen.

\- Es posible – dijo Wufei pensativo entrando sin permiso en la habitación – y no hay otros referentes con los que cruzar datos, pero ¿cómo explican lo demás?

\- ¿Es verdaderamente importante? – dijo Duo enderezándose y lanzándole una mirada desafiante – no tenemos idea y menos sabemos explicarlo.

\- No creo que Heero sea un hombre medieval – le dijo Quatre molesto – eso es estúpido, tendría más de ochocientos años, ya te lo dije – agregó – los viajes en el tiempo no existen.

\- Bueno, pero es extraño – le dijo el chino en el mismo tono – sé que es imposible, pero necesito una explicación a lo que pasa.

\- No todas las explicaciones son necesarias – dijo Heero – a veces hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan, aunque no las entendamos – dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Duo sobre el funcionamiento de la tecnología.

\- Mmm – dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Duo sonrió divertido, Heero era bastante bueno a la hora de usar las palabras, de seguro que sería un buen líder si se le diera la oportunidad.

\- Bueno, Heero, la decisión es de ustedes, si reclamas ser heredero de Lowe Yuy, todo lo que encontremos a partir de ahora será tuyo, y deberás decidir qué hacemos con su momia – le dijo Quatre – pero ten en cuenta que si entregamos lo encontrado al museo, podrías ser interrogado por muchas cosas.

\- Además, te asiste el derecho a reclamar la corona británica, si se comprueba que los documentos son verdaderos – agregó Wufei.

\- Lowe estuvo encerrado en un mausoleo por ocho siglos – dijo Heero – creo que sería una justa venganza que su memoria sea recuperada; lo de la herencia de los pictos jamás se comprobó en el pasado, dudo que, aunque descubráis que los documentos son verdaderos, consigáis probar esa herencia. Además, no me interesa ser rey.

\- Bueno, aún nos queda el misterio del último duque de Ambrosia – dijo Quatre – los anales dicen que Juan sin tierra lo llamó a su corte acusado de traición, pero que este apareció muerto días más tarde en el altar de la capilla de uno de sus castillos, así que nunca se llegó a un juicio por el asunto y nada se dice del tipo de traición que habría cometido.

\- Quizás alguien más sabía de esos documentos – dijo Wufei pensativo – Juan sin tierra no tenía derecho a ser rey, eso todos lo saben, pero él tenía documentos que parecían darle ese derecho – caminó alrededor de Quatre – quizás esta familia no tenía ambición alguna de llegar a ser reyes, si el diario de Lowe dice la verdad, pero Juan debió tener miedo, ten en cuenta de que eliminó a todo aquel que quiso poner freno a su ambición, y por ello quiso deshacerse del duque.

\- Sólo que el hombre se murió por su propia cuenta antes de ello.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si no fue envenenado por su propia madre, como aconteció con el padre?

\- Son meras especulaciones – le replicó Quatre – no podemos probar nada.

\- Quizás en el lugar en el que supuestamente falleció… - dijo Duo y se calló al recibir la mirada de Heero.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! – dijo Wufei furioso saliendo de la habitación.

\- Tiene bastante mal humor vuestro amigo – le dijo Heero – debe andar en esos días malos.

Duo miró a Heero asombrado y luego se dijo que sólo estaba interpretando a su pinta las palabras del caballero, podían no significar necesariamente lo que creía.

\- Oh, Wufei siempre anda de mal humor, pero se pone peor cuando las cosas se complican.

"Para mí que le hace falta una buena sesión de sexo", se dijo Heero, pero refrenó su lengua en respeto a ambos donceles.

\- Bueno, los dejo que descansen, en la mañana nos pondremos en contacto con el museo de Londres y las autoridades para que…

\- Necesitamos decirte algo antes – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo – Heero no tiene documentos.

\- ¿Se los robaron?

\- Si quiera hubiesen hecho el intento – dijo Duo moviendo la cabeza – Heero ni siquiera existe para las autoridades británicas.

\- ¿Es un ilegal? – dijo asombrado.

\- Algo así, pero es un habitante de este país.

\- No entiendo nada – dijo al fin el rubio.

\- Nací el día 2 de diciembre en el año 1230 del Señor, en la mansión de Ambrosia mientras mis señores padres y mis hermanos mayores esperaban la natividad del Señor – le informó Heero.

\- Eso es imposible, los viajes en el tiempo…

\- Desconozco el motivo por el cual fui enviado a este tiempo – admitió – allí estaba yo, tratando de pedir el auxilio de Dios en medio de una acusación de traición, cuando se sintió un violento ruido y me encontré con un hermoso ángel que era perseguido por enormes perros salvajes – miró a Duo – ellos nos atacaron y terminamos en este mundo.

\- Yo tampoco podía creerlo – intervino Duo – pero tenemos el dinero que Heero portaba, junto a su armadura y sus armas, fueron tasadas por un anticuario y valen muchísimo, incluida su capa.

\- Entonces, eso explica lo encontrado en su sangre, y el hecho que comparta el 50 % de los genes de Lowe Yuy – dijo Quatre emocionándose – esto es genial, podríamos descubrir tantas cosas del pasado de esta familia.

\- Eso no soluciona el problema actual – dijo Duo molesto.

\- Oh, cierto – dijo Quatre comenzando a pasearse pensativo – creo que podría conseguir algo, tengo un par de contactos por allí con la mafia italiana…

\- No es necesario saber el cómo, sino si vais a conseguirlos – le dijo Heero, temiendo que aquello no fuera por buenas artes.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió divertido – me encargaré de ello de inmediato y se los tendré por la mañana, pero a Wufei le va a dar un ataque…

\- No se lo contéis a vuestro amigo por el momento – le dijo Heero – sería entrar en demasiadas explicaciones que aún no tenemos.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – suspiró y abrió la puerta – al desayuno hablamos – se retiró.

\- ¿Habremos hecho bien al confiar en él sin casi conocerlo? – le dio Duo preocupado.

\- No tenemos por qué cargar con todo solos, a veces viene bien aceptar una ayudita ¿no os parece? – se puso de pie – además, está tan loco como nosotros para creernos así, sin más.

Duo se rió y tuvo que darle la razón.

.

Al desayuno Quatre les entregó una carpeta, allí estaban todos los documentos que identificaban a Heero como ciudadano italiano, nativo de Sicilia, pero con ancestros británicos de la segunda guerra mundial – todos reales por cierto – de estudios en arquitectura y escritura medieval británica, formado en escuela de monjes e interesado en conocer el origen de sus ancestros.

\- Wufei está molesto, pero está dispuesto a seguir con la investigación – les dijo – está llamando a las autoridades correspondientes y podremos muy pronto tener los debidos permisos para investigar en Gales y hacer excavaciones si es necesario.

\- En la capilla en que nos conocimos puede haber algún dato que nos sirva – dijo Duo pensativo – allí había un cementerio en donde decía que estaba enterrado Heero Yuy.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Wufei dejando una nueva carpeta sobre la mesa – pues tenemos otro problema, hay otro hombre que dice ser descendiente de la familia que alega ser heredero de todo – les mostró los papeles – dice ser descendiente de uno de los tantos bastardos de Lowe Yuy y quiere que le devolvamos esta mansión.

\- Bueno, pero nosotros tenemos la prueba de ADN de Heero, así que tiene la primera opción de reclamación ¿no? – dijo Quatre – el tipo es bastante guapo.

\- ¿Trowa? – dijo Heero asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llama? – le dijo Wufei.

\- Allí lo dice – le dijo Quatre de inmediato – aunque ciertamente se parece a uno de los niños de los retratos ¿no creen?

\- Era el hijo mayor de Lowe Yuy – dijo Heero pensativo. ¿Y si su hermano había sido llamado del futuro del mismo modo en que había sido llamado él? Tal vez eso explicara su extraña muerte.

\- Bueno, de seguro aparecerán más descendientes de Lowe ahora que se sepa que encontramos al hombre – dijo Wufei – pero de momento el único que tiene pruebas es Heero, así que eso es lo que se tramita.

\- Volvamos a Gales y a los restos del castillo – dijo Duo mirando los documentos – allí están las respuestas.

\- Por cierto, del museo de Londres vendrán en un par de horas a hacerse cargo de Lowe Yuy, dicen que se merece un debido respeto como el personaje que era – miró a Heero – además, me señalaron que podías reclamar las riquezas pero no el título.

\- No me interesa – dijo Heero tranquilo.

\- Bien, aunque yo creo que lo hacen para que no reclames algo en contra de la corona.

\- Es ridículo, si mis antepasados no quisieron hacerlo cuando su palabra tenía peso, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo, cuando no hay maneras de probarlo? Se parecen a Juan sin tierra.

\- Supongo que son un poco paranoicos en ese aspecto – dijo Quatre.

\- Voy a necesitar un diccionario – le dijo a Duo moviendo los labios y este asintió divertido.

\- Bueno, les dejo el número de donde nos estamos alojando en Gales – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie – cualquier cosa, nos llaman, nosotros iremos a visitar las ruinas del castillo.

\- Claro, no hay problema – dijo Quatre.

.

Volver a las ruinas del castillo había sido algo complicado, pues tan pronto como llegaron al hostal se encontraron con que Traize los había demandado por el golpe que Heero le había dado, aunque no contaba más que con la palabra de su hija para apoyarse.

\- Lo debí dejar mudo del puñetazo – dijo Heero fastidiado – no debió de insultaros.

\- No va a conseguir nada – les dijo Sally divertida – las leyes de este país no admiten la declaración del familiar de uno de los afectados, o de alguien involucrado emocionalmente, pero aquí hay muchos que pueden declarar a favor de Heero.

\- Olvidemos a ese idiota – dijo Duo – pero necesitamos un vehículo para viajar…

\- El idiota ese no os ha devuelto vuestras pertenencias – dijo Heero.

\- Dejó dicho que no le entregaría nada hasta que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo – le dijo uno de los empleados.

\- No importa, podemos dejarle las cosas de recuerdo a su idiotez – le dijo Heero divertido – yo pagaré el viaje.

\- No es que me agrade – dijo Duo molesto – de todas maneras ¿dónde podemos alquilar un coche? Necesitamos hacer un viaje.

\- No es que haya mucho de donde escoger – le dijo Sally – pero mi amigo Zec les puede alquilar uno a buen precio – les dio una dirección.

El lugar era unas cuadras más hacia el sur, y el hombre se le hizo familiar a Heero, tal como el otro, pero ¿de dónde? El recuerdo era demasiado vago para asociarlo por completo.

\- Tal vez algún ancestro suyo – le dijo Duo cuando se lo comentó – después de todo, americanos u británicos tenemos ancestros comunes.

\- Puede ser, pero tienen algo que ver con mi pasado, pero no recuerdo bien.

\- Venga, deja de preocuparte por eso – le dijo – en algún momento los recuerdos caerán por su propio peso, no trates de forzarlos.

Se subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron hacia las ruinas del castillo.

\- El cementerio se ve diferente – dijo Heero al bajar y entrar por el estrecho camino y se detuvo junto a la que decía era su tumba – alguien estuvo aquí – le señaló al ver las flores que estaban junto a la lápida – y fue hace poco, se ven frescas.

\- Si, han limpiado el camino, por eso se ve diferente – lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la semiderruida capilla – igual han sacado un poco de maleza y pueden verse parte de lo que fueron vitrales…

\- En este de aquí había uno que se parecía mucho a vos – le dijo y se empinó a retirar un poco más de mugre – aún quedan restos, aunque no se ve el rostro. Madre y Lady Relena odiaban esa imagen, pero era regalo de un hombre santo y hay que ver que encontrar cristales en ese tiempo era más difícil que conseguir tinta púrpura.

\- Vaya – dijo mirando los destartalados bancos – aquí nos encontramos esa tarde.

\- Si, yo estaba preocupado por la orden del rey cuando os escuché pidiendo auxilio – caminó hacia el altar – el Señor me puso en vuestro camino y nos salvó a los dos – señaló la cruz colgada – creo que nacimos en tiempos diferentes pero hemos sido juntados por algo, quizás para limpiar la historia de mi familia.

\- ¿Esta capilla formaba parte de algo más?

\- Por supuesto, el castillo de Ambrosia – le tendió la mano y lo sacó por una puerta lateral – esta era la sacristía, allí guardaba sus ornamentos sagrados el padre Máximo – sonrió por el recuerdo – era un hombre de baja estatura que para nada le hacía honor a su nombre – cruzaron la sala y salieron por otra puerta hacia un patio de piedra – este sector era donde se detenían los coches y los caballos – señaló hacia su izquierda – allí estaban las caballerizas en donde podían ser alojados hasta quince caballos – lo guió hacia las caídas puertas de hierro – hacia allá estaban los talleres artesanos, padre tenía bajo su protección a varios grupos; unos hacían telas, otros las teñían, había una curtiembre, un grupo de zapateros, incluso hasta contaba con sus propios herreros.

\- Tu padre tenía casi una nación bajo su cuidado.

\- Quizás esa haya sido la causa de haber sido acusado de traición – dijo pensativo – yo no deseaba entregarle mis recursos a Juan sin tierra sin la garantía real de que no los iba a malgastar como hacía con los impuestos de los barones, nunca me bastó su palabra de que no me dejaría en la ruina, menos cuando era para sostener una guerra en contra de su propia gente.

\- ¿Y hacia allá? – señaló el lado contrario.

-Bueno, es lo que queda de la casa principal – caminaron hacia allá – las puertas eran de madera de ébano traído del Líbano por algún ancestro, no recuerdo cual, no prestaba mucha atención cuando contaban esas historias, y el jardín se poblaba de aromáticas rosas en verano, un olor que podía ser embriagante como molesto en el segundo nivel, en especial en la habitación en donde las mujeres de mi familia iban a bordar – hizo un gesto – al menos la abuela lo hacía, pero mi madre odiaba hacer labores manuales, y mi prometida pensaba lo mismo.

\- O sea, que ellas se llevaban bastante bien.

\- Bueno, hacia ese sector estaban los comedores y las cocinas, arriba, hacia el este, estaba mi habitación, desde allí podía verse el valle y las plantaciones de trigo, los animales pastando, las trillas, los árboles frutales – siguió con la mente nostálgica – en los días del verano cabalgábamos a campo traviesa, ayudábamos a nacer a terneros y corderos, bajábamos la fruta…

\- Parece que se divertían bastante.

\- Bueno, eso cuando no había sequía – suspiró volviendo al presente – los últimos años, cuando asumí el ducado, tuvimos malas siembras, casi no llovía o el rey exigía tributos enormes para sus grandes y fastuosas fiestas, tuve que sacrificar animales finos en más de alguna ocasión para que mi gente tuviese de comer en invierno.

\- ¿Y qué decía tu madre?

\- Ella estaba furiosa, yo solía acoger a los desamparados, incluso acogí a un grupo de soldados que venían muertos de hambre desde el norte, creo que eran escoceses o algo así.

\- Con razón te acusaron de traición, los escoceses siempre le dieron pelea a la corona británica buscando ser nación soberana, sostuvieron una guerra con ellos por siglos.

\- Eran hombres muertos de hambre y frío, no podía negarles mi ayuda, recuerda que prácticamente fui criado por monjes agustinos, que tuve preparación para ser sacerdote…

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo levantando las manos queriendo ahorrarse el sermón – lo hacías cumpliendo con tu deber de buen cristiano.

\- Aunque ciertamente podía ser un cargo en mi contra. Cuando vinieron los cobradores de impuestos del rey, ellos ya se habían marchado y no tenía con que alimentar a ese grupo de glotones borrachos, les dije que no podía alojarlos, que se podían llevar los impuestos en oro, pero que no había nada más – movió la cabeza caminando entre las ruinas de las cocinas – madre estaba furiosa, decía que nos íbamos a ganar el rencor del rey.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

\- Pues el rey les dijo que eso no tenía importancia porque yo había pagado bien – movió la cabeza – había mandado más del oro que pedía, así que era buen súbdito.

\- Era bastante extraño ese rey – dijo divertido.

\- Madre no podía hacer nada, yo era el duque y se hacía lo que decía – movió una piedra – por aquí debe de haber una entrada hacia un pasillo subterráneo – dijo pensativo – la despensa en donde se guardaban los alimentos de corta duración era bastante helada hasta en verano, por ello se guardaban las carnes frescas, tenía una puerta de piedra enmarcada en madera, así que debe de estar por aquí…

Duo movió un par de piedras y vio un rectángulo cortado en el suelo.

\- Genial, sigue aquí – le dijo Heero – la madera se deshizo a los largo de los siglos, pero la piedra no se disuelve, es la entrada a la bodega secreta de la familia – buscó una ranura – va a ser difícil abrirla, necesitaremos algo con qué hacer palanca para levantarla, las bisagras no funcionan porque no tienen en qué apoyarse.

\- Tal vez fuera mejor esperar que Quatre y Wufei llegasen, ellos de seguro traerán más gente que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir…

\- ¿Por qué queréis traer gente extraña a descubrir los secretos de la familia Yuy? – dijo una voz masculina desde su derecha.

Heero levantó la cabeza, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, pero no la escuchaba desde hacía mucho, desde que conversaron en el convento sobre su intención de convertirse en sacerdote.

\- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para venir a darnos órdenes? – le dijo Duo molesto – además, estás en propiedad privada.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, sois vos quien no debiera estar aquí.

\- Dejad al sir en paz, está conmigo – le dijo Heero avanzando hacia el hombre que se encontraba apoyado en una pala – es bueno volver a veros después de tanto tiempo.

\- Veo que vos también fuistéis traído a esta época, Heero.

\- ¿Acaso se conocen? – dijo Duo mirando finalmente al hombre y abrió la boca asombrado – ¡es tu hermano mayor, Trowa!

\- ¿Acaso a vos si os creyeron que eres un hombre de otro tiempo?

\- Al parecer tengo mejor suerte que vos – atrajo a Duo a su lado para que Trowa lo viera bien.

\- ¡El ángel del vitral! – lo miró – sí, teneis suerte, os quedaste con el ángel por el que peleábamos de niños. Pero, lo llamaste sir ¿es un doncel, acaso? – él asintió – una pateadura con vos.

\- Se está guardando las palabrotas por vos, sir – le dijo Heero divertido – yo sospeché que a vos os había pasado lo mismo que a mí, era extraña vuestra muerte, sin causa alguna.

\- Los libros dicen que os casasteis con Lady Relena.

\- Mentira, si ni siquiera se publicaron las amonestaciones – se encogió de hombros – ni que hubiese deseado casarme con ella, la mujer se parecía demasiado a madre.

\- Ya veo, entonces era igual que Middie – dijo – madre había dicho que era la esposa adecuada, que tenía alcurnia y nos acercaría a la corte del rey.

\- Estoy seguro que vos, como yo, no queríais ir a "servir" al rey.

\- Alto ustedes dos ¿qué secretos guarda esa cámara que no quieren que los extraños lo vean?

\- Un tesoro que habría vuelto loco a Juan sin tierra – dijo Trowa.

\- Si es que madre no lo encontró primero – le dijo Heero.

\- No lo creo, si lo hubiese encontrado no se habría casado con Noventa, se habría casado con el amante ese que tenía, que la ayudó a hacer desaparecer a padre.

\- Pues con Duo encontramos a padre en el mausoleo familiar, el experto dice que murió de asfixia por el humo de la brea con el que sellaron la cámara.

\- Así que padre jamás se fue a las cruzadas – dijo molesto – así que sois vos quien lo manda a un museo y reclama estas propiedades.

\- Podemos compartir lo que encontremos – le dijo – además, pensad que es una justa venganza que padre comparta los privilegios de los faraones, algo que ni Ricardo corazón de León y Juan sin tierra no podrán hacer.

\- Sois un malvado, sabéis que a padre no le gustaba la exposición – le dijo.

\- ¿Importa mucho, acaso? Lleva ocho siglos muerto, es sólo su momia.

Un ruido de motor llamó su atención y ambos hermanos voltearon la mirada hacia el camino que se veía detrás de los escombros, eran vehículos pesados.

\- Son los investigadores dela mansión, al parecer consiguieron los permisos de excavación de los que nos hablaron – dijo Duo.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que dejemos que ellos hagan el trabajo pesado – dijo Heero – todo lo que encontremos es nuestro, sólo que si aquello sigue allí, vamos a tener que dar explicaciones.

\- No me dicen qué es.

\- Un regalo que nos hizo un hombre santo cuando llegaron los romanos por estos lados, una reliquia del cristianismo del siglo II.

\- Muchos cristianos fueron martirizados a causa de ella – le dijo Heero – pero mi familia la ocultó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Pero algo silenció a ambos hermanos, un fuerte ruido remeció la tierra y una fuerte y densa neblina cubrió todo…

.

Continuará…

.

En compensación por la demora, un capítulo más largo, además de agregar la presencia de otros personajes.

¿Qué les parece si agrego el relato de Trowa a la línea principal?

Saludos de Shio Zhang y Wing Zero


	4. Entre presente y pasado

Caballero del pasado

Lamentamos la tardanza, pero ni una ni el otro hemos tenido tiempo de escribir o revisar lo que el otro escribe. Esperemos que esta vez no sea lo mismo.

Ahora sí, al capítulo.

.

Capítulo 4: Entre presente y pasado

.

Cuando la niebla se disolvió, Heero miró a su alrededor, eso había sido como cuando se había encontrado con Duo la primera vez. Miró al trenzado un momento y luego se percató de algo, las paredes del castillo y los muebles a su alrededor estaban en mejores condiciones que cuando entraron.

\- ¿Qué diantres ha sido eso? – dijo Trowa molesto.

\- Parece que hemos hecho otro viaje en el tiempo – le dijo Heero mirando a su alrededor – pero no precisamente a nuestra época – le señaló los estantes y las paredes.

\- Es como si el lugar llevase años, pero no siglos, abandonado – dijo Duo y se acercó a la puerta de la bodega secreta – aún está el marco de madera.

\- Teneis razón – dijo Heero – pero ¿en qué fecha estamos?

Trowa se asomó fuera de la cocina y miró los cerros. En su tiempo, antes de llegar al futuro, los árboles estaban cargados de flores que comenzaban a perder sus pétalos para convertirse en fruta, eran árboles jóvenes y sanos, pero ahora parecían añosos y a punto de caer.

\- Yo creo que han pasado al menos sus 20 o 30 años, los árboles frutales están que se caen de viejos – dijo Trowa.

\- Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué terminamos aquí? – dijo Duo preocupado – según los textos ustedes dos están muertos.

Heero lo miró pensativo sin saber qué responderle. Era extraño y poco lógico.

\- Hay intrusos del otro lado de la casona – dijo Trowa mirando a la distancia.

Heero se acercó a su hermano y miró por la ventana, no era gente que hubiese trabajado para ellos en algún momento, ya que no los conocía. Retrocedió para que no lo vieran, pero alcanzó a leer un par de palabras.

\- Madre está muriendo y quiere el tesoro de los Yuy – les dijo mirando la bodega.

\- Pero seguramente ellos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que es o dónde está – le replicó Trowa – pero debemos rescatarlo, quién sabe de qué sería capaz de hacer con él.

Heero asintió y caminó hacia Duo pensativo.

\- Creo que deberíamos espantarlos – les dijo el trenzado – no podemos dejar que ellos revuelvan todo buscando lo que sea que los mandaron a buscar.

\- Tenéis razón – dijo Trowa pensativo – vamos al otro lado de la casa.

.

Duo miraba admirado los trajes que estaban en los arcones de la habitación de los rosales, en donde Heero le había dicho que las mujeres de su familia bordaban y cosían, sus labores eran magníficas, aunque él no sabía nada de estas labores, pero se veían hermosas y delicadas todas aquellas flores y avecillas en delicados hilos dorados y plateados.

\- Fueron regalados a madre por la madre de mi prometida – le dijo Trowa tomando uno de los vestidos – creo que ellas jamás se hubiesen llevado bien.

\- Aquí están los vestidos que mi abuela le regaló a mi madre – dijo Heero levantando la tapa de otro de los arcones, uno que tenía labrado una serie de flores y avecillas a bajo relieve – madre jamás los uso, encontraba que no valían lo suficiente.

Duo movió la tela superior y se quedó sin aliento, podía no saber mucho de telas, pero esas telas eran costosísimas, si mal no recordaba en meses anteriores se había tasado un vestido de esos en varios millones de dólares.

\- Tu madre es una bruta – dijo Duo acariciando la sedosa tela – estos vestidos son perfectos.

Trowa le lanzó una mirada torva a Heero y éste se encogió de hombros, Duo lo había elegido a él y, por mucho que su hermano insistiera, estaba bastante seguro que no iba a cambiarlo por nadie.

Escucharon ruidos y se apegaron a las paredes.

\- La dueña no nos dijo nada de revisar la casa – decía uno de los hombres.

\- Por eso mismo, nos podemos llevar cosas que no parezcan valiosas y que la otra víbora no se llevó – dijo el otro – piensa en que podemos venderlas en el mercado y tener un poco de oro para nuestras casas.

\- La vieja se va a enojar si se entera.

\- No está en condiciones de hacer algo en contra de nadie – le replicó abriendo la puerta.

Duo suspiró y dejó caer una de las cortinas sobre los hombres, a los que Heero golpeó levemente con la base de una lanza a la altura de las rodillas.

Trowa se movió y golpeó con fuerza las contraventanas haciendo ruido como de un violento viento y escucharon a los hombrees chillar de miedo.

Heero respiró profundo y proyectó la voz usando una caja pequeña.

\- Largaos de mi hogar, profanos – y esta sonó como de ultratumba que incluso asustó a Duo – no hay nada aquí que sea vuestro.

Los dos tipos se debatieron bajo la cortina y Heero le entregó el instrumento a Duo, este lo miró e imitó a Heero.

\- Largaos si no queréis apagar vuestras penas en el infierno – los amenazó – os haremos arder en los fuegos ardientes del azufre.

Trowa volvió a golpear las contraventanas y los hombres se liberaron de las telas y sin volverse corrieron despavoridos de la casona.

\- Parece que lo conseguimos – dijo Duo divertido.

\- ¿Las penas del infierno? – dijo Trowa mirando al trenzado – me suena al convento.

\- Arderéis en el lago de fuego y azufre – dijo Heero – eso es lo que dice el evangelio.

\- Tal vez, pero ellos no lo saben ¿verdad? – dijo el trenzado divertido mientras se asomaba por la ventana – corren como conejos – los señaló riendo.

\- Así parece, sir – sonrió Heero poniéndose de pie a su lado – me gustaría veros en alguno de esos vestidos – miró hacia el arcón – si no os ofende.

\- ¿Le vais a regalar esos vestidos? Aún no es vuestro esposo – le dijo Trowa molesto.

\- En el mundo de Duo aquello no importa ¿verdad? – le dijo al trenzado esperanzado.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero les advierto que jamás me he puesto un vestido de estos – tomó el que estaba encima – pero no pienso vestirme delante de ustedes.

\- Trowa, vamos a buscar aquello a la bodega – lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

.

Trowa miraba furioso a Heero quien movía con cuidado los restos de los alimentos olvidados. Lo vio golpear una piedra en la pared y sacar una caja de metal.

\- La oculté allí cuando madre me ordenó casarme con Lady Relena – le dijo – vamos, dejad esa mala cara de una buena vez.

\- No podéis regalarle algo así a una mujer o doncel que no es vuestro esposo – volvió a insistir.

\- En la época del sir los regalos han perdido la importancia que le dábamos nosotros – le informó tranquilo – para nosotros es escándalo, pero allí un regalo no es tan comprometedor, vale más el cariño con que es entregado y recibido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado allí?

\- A lo sumo, una semana – se encogió de hombros – pero sabéis que siempre he tenido facilidad para leer y comprender a los que me rodean.

\- Ibais a ordenaros sacerdote – le recordó.

\- Antes de conocerlo – aceptó – si hubiese sido mujer, me habría encerrado en algún convento, pero no podía abrazar la vida religiosa dejando el ducado en manos de madre.

Trowa asintió y golpearon la puerta de Duo quien se apareció frente a ellos con uno de los vestidos de brocato de su abuela.

\- ¡Esta cosa pesa una tonelada! – se quejó – Heero ¿pasa algo malo? – lo miró cuando este dejó caer estruendosamente la caja de metal.

\- Creo – dijo tratando de hacer pasar la saliva de su boca – creo que debéis conocer el ángel de la capilla – recogió la caja y miró la bolsa en que estaba antes el vestido – recojamos vuestra ropa, no vaya a haber otras personas merodeando y os roben vuestras cosas.

\- Bien, pero estos vestidos son pesados – volvió a insistir guardando sus cosas en la bolsa de terciopelo – me encantaría, de todas maneras, llevármelos todos, son muy bonitos – se acercó a Heero y lo besó en la mejilla – gracias.

Heero se tocó la cara, sorprendido y ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello, sin atinar a responder nada, en su vida había tenido un gesto de afecto semejante.

\- Vamos, muévanse, debemos buscar una forma de regresar a mi época – les dijo comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

\- Vuestro sir está muy loco – le dijo Trowa saliendo del estupor primero que su hermano – pero tiene razón, su época es mejor que la nuestra.

\- Pues de haber sabido que un regalo me iba a hacer merecedor de un beso, hace rato que le hubiese dado alguno – suspiró.

Ambos siguieron al trenzado por las escaleras y cruzaron el patio rápidamente rumbo a la capilla. Allí encontraron al trenzado mirando al ángel de vitral con la boca abierta.

\- Guau, si soy yo con este vestido – dijo este sorprendido – venga – tomó a Heero y lo acercó al altar a los pies de Cristo – aquí es donde estabas la primera vez que nos vimos ¿verdad?

\- Si, me encontraba rezando aquí – se puso en el lugar – vos venías desde allá.

\- Si, yo vi momentáneamente este lugar mientras me perseguían los lobos…

\- Pero tras ellos venía una niebla dorada como la que nos trajo hasta esta época – terminó Heero.

\- ¿Cómo esa? – señaló Trowa poniéndose junto a ellos al escuchar los gruñidos de los lobos.

\- " _Mis cachorros solo buscan al ángel_ " – dijo una voz tétrica mientras una sombra se movía entre las bancas – " _este lugar dejó hace décadas de ser sagrado, pero no me permite habitarlo_ ".

\- No tendréis a Duo – lo amenazó Heero tomando la cruz del altar.

\- " _Ya no eres monje_ " – le replicó burlón.

\- Tal vez, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de tener la protección del Señor – le replicó viendo que seguía avanzando hacia ellos – Él me cubrió con su sangre y me dio su espíritu para luchar contra entidades malvadas.

\- " _Ya veremos cuan fuerte eres_ " – le dijo burlón y se lanzó contra él tratando de poseerlo.

\- ¡Heero! – gritó Duo pero una densa niebla trató de atacarlo a él directamente.

\- _Vendrás conmigo, ángel_ – le dijo el demonio con la voz de Heero.

\- No iré contigo a ninguna parte si no me devuelves a Heero – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Trowa miró a su hermano y notó algo extraño, parecía estarse debatiendo desde el interior contra el demonio. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, pero sabía que no había agua bendita – si la hubiera el demonio no habría entrado, o eso creía – así como tampoco algo sagrado…

\- Oye – le dijo el trenzado – ¿no dijeron que tenían una reliquia cristiana del siglo II?

Trowa asintió y abrió la tapa de la caja de metal con lo que el demonio comenzó a gritar.

\- Aún conservo el poder que Cristo me ha dado – dijo Heero tomando con ambas manos la cruz apoyando su frente sobre ella – con su sangre me ha cubierto y me ayuda a expulsar cualquier ser o entidad maligna que quiera tomar posesión de mi hogar, de mi familia, de mi vida – abrió los ojos y gritó – en nombre del Señor te lo ordeno: ¡Largaos!

El demonio lo sacudió violentamente levantándolo del suelo casi medio metro antes de escapar por su boca como una bocanada de humo negro, yéndose con los lobos mientras una densa nube como de polvo dorado los cubría por completo a los tres.

.

Duo dejó de toser y corrió a tomar a Heero que aún tenía aferrada la cruz contra su cuerpo, el pobre estaba pálido y transpirado entero, su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiese estado conteniéndola a la fuerza mucho rato.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo tocando su rostro mientras le revisaba la pequeña herida que se había hecho al caer cuando el demonio lo soltó – Heero, por favor, respóndeme.

\- Creo que si – murmuró sentándose – me dijo cosas terribles sobre vos.

Duo lo miró preocupado, ¿Qué definición de terrible tenía Heero?

\- No me importa quienes hayan sido esos tipos, sir, vos de seguro pretendíais ayudarlos y ellos se aprovecharon de vos – le aseguro – quisisteis cumplir con vuestra misión de ángel y ellos no supieron tomar la oportunidad, una que yo no pienso dejar pasar.

\- ¡Heero! – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho para luego besarlo profundamente en la boca – yo te amo por eso.

\- Ejem – dijo Trowa haciendo ruido para llamar la atención de los tortolitos – parece que la capilla ha cambiado.

Duo ayudó a un avergonzado Heero a levantarse y sonrió para sí, su caballero de brillante armadura no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto, después de todo si iba a ser sacerdote realmente había vivido como monje y de seguro escasamente sabía de las cosas de hombres y mujeres, o donceles para su caso.

Heero mantuvo baja la mirada, se sentía extraño, era como si las caricias de Duo rompiesen una represa en su interior, una que los monjes habían construido a fuerza de estudio y sermones, y ella quería arrastrarlo a un mundo desconocido y delicioso, pero había sido educado para sentir que las cosas de la "carne" eran pecado, y ello lo hacía sentir mal.

\- Tranquilo, un beso no es malo – le dijo Duo a su lado – además, todos creen que eres mi compañero, no creo que se escandalicen por unos besos.

\- Vosotros dos – insistió Trowa molesto.

Heero miró a su hermano y luego a las ruinas a su alrededor, estaba como cuando salieron de la capilla cuando conoció a Duo, así que había una posibilidad que hubiesen regresado al presente del trenzado…

\- Así que aquí están – dijo un joven de aspecto chino entrando en la capilla – creo que deben salir de aquí, los especialistas dicen que hay riesgo de derrumbe por los temblores.

\- Wufei – dijo el trenzado sorprendido tratando de mantener la calma, al parecer este no había notado como estaba vestido – creo que tienes razón.

Wufei los miró y luego notó el vestido que llevaba Duo.

\- ¿Vas a participar del evento medieval? – le dijo burlón – cualquiera diría que es…

\- Es un vestido medieval perfectamente conservado – le dijo este molesto mostrando la tela.

\- Si es cierto, esa cosa ha de costar millones – le dijo el chino sin creerle.

\- Vamos fuera – dijo Heero molesto tomando de la mano al trenzado – es peligroso quedarse aquí – tomó la bolsa de terciopelo y notó la caja de metal, al parecer había viajado con ellos desde el pasado, miró de reojo al chino que seguía pendiente del vestido de Duo y lo echó a la bolsa – Quatre también está aquí ¿verdad?

\- Si, estaba investigando en los restos de la casona, dice que encontró una bodega subterránea oculta en la cocina, pero con los temblores no se puede avanzar demasiado, podrían caerse lo que quedan de las paredes.

\- Por cierto, te presentamos a Trowa Barton, el otro descendiente que reclama la posesión de todo esto.

\- Wufei Chang – le dijo el chino divertido por la mala cara que había puesto el castaño de ojos verdes – parece que ustedes heredaron mucho de los genes Yuy.

\- Bueno, creo que debo cambiarme – le dijo Duo y vio la mirada de Heero – tendré cuidado con el vestido – le sonrió entendiendo que Heero había escondido la reliquia en la bolsa y se ocultó en los restos de la sacristía para cambiarse.

.

Quatre parecía un niño en un parque, andaba de un lado para otro revisando todo, dando saltitos emocionado cada vez que encontraban algo nuevo. Sonrió contento cuando vio llegar al patio central a Heero y a Duo, estaba seguro que encontrarían muchos secretos de la familia con alguien que había conocido como era realmente el lugar por haberlo habitado en sus buenos tiempos.

\- ¿Qué tienen allí? – dijo con curiosidad.

\- Un vestido medieval – le respondió Wufei burlón.

\- Pues hemos encontrado varios en bastante buena condición en las bodegas de la cocina – dijo Quatre pensativo – pareciera que alguien los hubiese puesto allí para esconderlos y preservarlos del ataque de los años.

Duo miró a Heero y este se encogió de hombros, ellos no habían sido, no habían tenido tiempo de mover nada, tampoco es que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerlos allí para rescatarlos en el futuro.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo Heero.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – le dijo Quatre – parece que te hubieses golpeado con algo.

\- Me dañé con una cruz – dijo volviendo a encogerse de hombros – fue un accidente a causa del temblor – agregó viendo que Wufei no le creía – aún la tenía cuando vos entrasteis a la capilla.

\- Eres muy torpe – le dijo.

\- Es una reliquia familiar – le replicó Trowa molesto, él era el único con derecho a fastidiar a su hermano.

\- Otro loco que delira con la familia Yuy – dijo el chino molesto.

\- Heero es mío – le dijo el trenzado al rubio tomando el brazo de Heero – vamos, en el coche tengo una canasta con esos panes que tanto te gustan, pensé que necesitaríamos un refrigerio antes de volver al pueblo.

\- Oye, mi interés en tu pareja no es más que histórico – le dijo Quatre cayendo en cuenta de por qué Duo se ponía así – no pretendo quitártelo.

\- Pues lo disimulas muy bien – le respondió el trenzado – si quieres un caballero, búscate el tuyo – señaló a Trowa – él también puede ayudarte.

\- ¿En serio? – miró al castaño de ojos verdes y sus ojos brillaron – entonces tú eres Trowa ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, ese es mi nombre – dijo preocupado y miró a Heero, quien miró hacia el cielo y lo comprendió, el rubio sabía quién era y le creía – sé algunas cosas acerca de la mansión, si es lo que quieres saber.

\- Claro, no hay otro tipo de interés – le replicó divertido acercándose a él – soy Quatre Rabberba Winner – se presentó – quizás nos puedas ayudar a recobrar esos valiosos vestidos de la cocina y descubrir a quién le pertenecieron mientras los tortolitos comen.

\- Bueno, yo también tengo hambre… - le dijo divertido también.

\- Ahg, en el camión hay comida – gruño el chino molesto – aquí a lo único a lo que se dedican es a coquetear – les reclamó – se supone que estamos trabajando.

\- Creo que estás envidioso – le dijo Duo y se llevó a Heero a rastras tras él, pese a que el caballero era más alto y fornido que él.

.

Heero estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor del hostal cuando vio a un hombre mayor venir hacia él, la punzada en el cerebro lo hizo recordar bruscamente al tipo, Angus Noventa, quien los libros decían se había casado con su madre.

\- Lo estaba buscando, joven Heero – le dijo el hombre y este tuvo que contenerse, tenía la misma voz, una que lo transportó a una época desagradable de su vida.

…

Lady Yuy caminaba furiosa alrededor de su hijo menor, había regresado del convento para el funeral de su hermano ¡vestido de monje! Y todavía tenía el descaro de señalarle que había iniciado el camino para convertirse en sacerdote. Heero sabía que había estado a punto de golpearlo, pero la presencia de Lord Noventa la había contenido, no le convenía que el único pretendiente que le quedaba supera cuan violenta podía llegar a ser.

\- ¡No podéis haceros cura, qué va a ser del ducado, de su gente, de los Yuy!

Heero se mordió la lengua y no le respondió lo que pensaba, si de lo único que a ella le preocupaba era la pérdida de la fortuna y el favor ante el rey – que no debía ser rey, por cierto – que por las tierras o su gente.

\- Muchacho, debéis escuchar a vuestra madre, no podéis olvidar vuestras obligaciones – le dijo el hombre amenazadoramente – recordad el legado de vuestro padre.

Heero miró al hombre molesto ¿el legado de su padre? Claro, eso era lo que ellos querían, si moría sin descendencia todas las riquezas de la familia irían al rey, y ella no sabía dónde estaban las joyas de su abuela.

…

\- Joven Heero – le dijo trayéndolo de regreso al presente – represento a industrias Glass&Easy, quien desea adquirir los vitrales de la capilla de la mansión de Ambrosía.

Heero lo miró extrañado ¿los vitrales?

\- Esos vitrales tienen alrededor de mil años – le dijo intentando adivinar a qué se debía la propuesta.

\- Por lo mismo son tan valiosos y deseamos preservarlos.

Heero cruzó sus manos frente a él sin decir nada.

\- En especial el vitral del ángel que se encuentra en la nave lateral, podemos hacer una muy buena oferta por él – le dijo.

Heero contuvo a duras penas su asombro ¿Cómo diantres sabían del vitral del ángel si ni Quatre, supuesto experto en sus mansiones, sabía de este?

\- Si sabéis de él, sabrán que está en proceso de restauración – le dijo calmadamente.

\- Oh, no debiera dejar que cualquiera lo restaurase – le dijo nervioso.

\- Tengo un grupo de expertos en ello – le dijo seguro – sé perfectamente lo que vale ese vitral en especial – puntualizó – y lo que representó para mis ancestros.

\- Si quiere escuchar nuestra oferta, aquí está mi tarjeta – le dijo el hombre y se marchó apresuradamente.

\- ¿Quién era ese? – le dijo Duo sentándose a su lado.

\- Dice representar a una empresa que quiere comprar los vitrales de Ambrosía – miró a Duo – debemos comunicarnos con Quatre.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Y es que Duo finalmente había recobrado sus cosas, cuando Treize y su hija le habían ido a "entregar" la basura que le pertenecía. Claro que había tenido que contener a Heero para que no le diera un buen merecido escarmiento.

\- El hombre sabe del vitral del ángel, y esa información no se ha publicado en ningún libro, el mismo Quatre no tenía idea de su existencia ¿cómo saben de este?

\- No creo que Trowa le haya dicho al respecto, es tan hermético como tú acerca de los secretos de la familia – dijo pensativo – o hay un espía o hay otro caballero que pasa información.

\- Si, aún no sabemos cómo llegaron esos vestidos a la bodega, los dejamos en la alcoba de las rosas antes de bajar y sólo están los que a ti te gustaron, los otros desaparecieron.

Duo miró a su "pareja oficial" y suspiró.

\- Se parece a Lord Noventa – le dijo al fin – el que se casó después de mi desaparición con mi madre – le recordó – lo dicen los libros.

\- Ya veo, estás comenzando a recobrar tus recuerdos.

\- Algunos, pero me causan dolor de cabeza y hambre – se quejó.

\- Hombre, tú siempre tienes hambre – le dijo divertido y llamó a un mozo – creo que mi esposo quiere algo de comer, si es posible un sándwich que le dure hasta el almuerzo.

\- Su esposo necesitaría uno del porte de la mesa para llenarse – le dijo riendo y se retiró.

\- Me habéis dado mala fama en las cocinas, sir – le reclamó divertido.

\- Heero, ayer te comiste ocho platos de distintos alimentos en la feria del pueblo, y todos te vieron comer la misma cantidad de postres – le recordó.

\- En mi época no había de esas cosas – le dijo – no había probado ni el maní ni el chocolate.

\- Te llevaré a mi casa y probarás otros sabores – le prometió poniendo su mano sobre la de Heero con ternura.

\- Joven Duo, hay una señorita que dice ser su hermana que lo busca.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el trenzado y se volvió hacia la puerta del comedor – demonios, es Noim, le había prometido llamarla cada dos días y no la llamé nunca.

\- Duo Maxwell – le dijo ella amenazadora.

\- Mi lady – intervino Heero – soy el compañero de vuestro hermano.

Ella lo miró directamente a la cara y Heero se sintió transportado al pasado…

.

Continuará

.

Lamentamos la tardanza, ni Wing Zero, autor de este capítulo, ni yo, que lo estoy revisando, nos habíamos sentado a escribir, sólo esperamos tener un tiempito para hacer los siguientes capítulos.

Cariños.

Wing Zero y Shio Zhang.


End file.
